Shiver
by Oiselu
Summary: Kurt vit dans une petite ville américaine, aux abords d'une forêt. Son enfance à été marquée par l'irruption d'une meute de loups qui l'a attaqué. L'un des animaux l'a sauvé et depuis, un lien étrange s'est établit entre le jeune garçon et ce loup. Ombre à la fois protectrice et inquiétante qui rôde autour de la maison isolée... Pas de rating M avant plusieurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire inspirée d'un livre appelé****_ Frisson. _****La taille des chapitres varie beaucoup. Les premiers sont très courts. I hope you enjoy it ! :) **

**Chapitre 1 – KURT**

**-10°c**

Je me souviens être étendu dans la neige, petite tache de chaleur rouge se refroidissant peu à peu, entouré de loups qui me bousculaient pour me lécher, me mordiller, me harceler. Leurs corps serrés les uns contre les autres m'encerclaient, interceptant le peu de chaleur que le soleil avait à offrir. La fourrure de leur cou scintillait de glaçons, leurs souffles traçaient des formes opaques qui flottaient dans l'air alentour. L'odeur musquée de leur poil me rappelait celles, agréables, mais terrifiante, de chien mouillé et de feuilles brulées dans le jardin. Leurs langues râpeuses m'écorchaient la peau, leurs crocs indifférents déchiraient mes manches, s'accrochaient à mes cheveux, se pressaient contre mes clavicules, contre le pouls battant à mon cou.

J'aurais pu crier, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais pu me débattre, lutter, mais non. Allongé là, je me suis abandonné, en regardant au-dessus de ma tête le ciel blanc d'hiver tourner au gris.

L'un d'eux a enfoncé son museau dans le creux de ma main, puis l'a frotter contre ma joue. Une ombre s'est projetée sur mon visage. Et, tandis que les autres me poussaient de toutes parts, il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

J'ai soutenu son regard aussi longtemps que je l'ai pu. Vus de près ses iris marrons étaient pailletés de toute la gamme des nuances qui vont de l'or à l'acajou. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se détourne, et il ne l'a pas fait. Je voulais tendre la main pour agripper la fourrure de son collier, mais mes bras restaient gelés, recroquevillés contre mon torse.

Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que c'était que d'avoir chaud.

Puis il s'est éclipsé. Lui parti, les autres ont refermé le cercle, plus près, trop près, étouffants. J'ai senti quelque chose palpiter dans ma poitrine.

Plus de soleil, plus de lumière. J'allais mourir. J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le ciel.

Mais je ne suis pas mort. Je me suis égaré longuement dans un océan de glace, avant de renaître dans un monde de chaleur.

Je me souviens de ceci : ses yeux jaunes. Que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Comme je suis hyper gentille (je sais je me jette des fleurs) et que je m'en voulais d'avoir posté un chapitre minuscule, voilà le 2eme un peu plus long. Je vous préviens juste que les chapitre commencent à être vraiment long à partir du 5.**

**Chapitre 2 – BLAINE**

**-10°c**

Ils arrachèrent le garçon du pneu accroché à l'arbre du jardin où il se balançait et le trainèrent dans les bois. Son corps traça un léger sillon dans la neige, de son monde jusqu'au mien. Je les vis faire. Je ne fis rien pour les arrêter.

Cela avait été l'hiver le plus long. Le plus froid de ma vie. Jour après jour luisait un soleil pâle, impuissant. Et la faim –une faim qui vous brulait et vous rongeait, tel un maître insatiable. Rien ne bougeait ce mois-là, le paysage restait figé comme un diorama incolore et sans vie. Depuis que l'un de nous avait été abattu d'un coup de fusil alors qu'il fouillait dans les poubelles derrière une maison, le reste de la meute ne quittait plus les bois où nous dépérissions lentement de faim, à attendre le retour de la chaleur et de nos corps d'antan. Jusqu'au moment où ils découvrirent le garçon. Où ils attaquèrent.

Tapis autour de lui, grognant, jappant et claquant des mâchoires, ils se disputaient qui serait le premier à déchiqueter leur proie.

Je vis toute la scène. Je vis leurs flans parcourus de frissons affamés. Je les vis trainer le corps de l'enfant de côté et d'autre en balayant la neige, découvrant la terre nue au-dessous. Je vis leurs truffes maculées de rouge. Et je ne n'y mis toujours pas fin.

J'étais haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la meute –Wesley et David s'en étaient assurés- j'aurais donc pu m'interposer immédiatement, mais je restai en arrière, frissonnant de froid, les pattes enfoncées dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. Du garçon me parvenais des effluves de chaud, de vivant, et par-dessus tout d'_humain._ Qu'est-ce qu'il clochait chez lui ? Pourquoi ne se débattait-il pas, s'il était vivant ?

Je sentais l'odeur de son sang, une odeur chaude et vive dans ce monde glacé et mort, et je vis Thad frémir convulsivement en lacérant ses vêtements. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement –je n'avais pas mangé depuis si longtemps ! Je voulais me frayer un passage entre les loups pour rejoindre Thad. Je voulais feindre d'ignorer l'humanité de l'enfant, faire la sourde oreille à ses gémissements étouffés. Il semblait si menu face à notre sauvagerie, à la meute qui le pressait de toutes parts, le pressait d'échanger sa vie contre la nôtre.

Un grondement découvrit mes crocs et je m'avançai. Thad grogna en retour, mais, malgré mon jeune âge et mon corps amaigri, ma stature lui en imposait. David lança un aboiement menaçant pour me soutenir.

J'étais tout près de lui à présent. Il gisait, face à l'immensité du ciel qu'il fixait d'un air détaché, mort, peut-être. J'enfonçai la truffe dans la paume de sa main il fleurait bon le sucre, le beurre et la cannelle, me renvoyant à une autre existence.

Puis je vis ses yeux.

Eveillés. Vivants.

Il les plongea au fond des miens et me dévisagea avec une atroce franchise.

Je reculais, frissonnant encore –mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas la colère qui ébranlait ma carcasse.

Ses yeux dans les miens. Son sang sur mon museau. Je me sentais écartelé, au-dedans comme au dehors.

Sa vie.

Ma vie.

La meute, méfiante, me céda la place. Ils grognèrent contre moi, qui n'était plus des leurs, et retroussaient leurs babines en direction de leur proie. Je songeai que c'était le plus beau des enfants, un tout petit ange ensanglanté dans la neige, et qu'ils allaient le détruire.

Je le vis. Je le vis, lui, comme je n'avais encore jamais rien vu.

Et j'y mis fin.

* * *

**Hahahaha stressant la fin non ? ;) Aller, un petite review ne fait pas de mal ! C'est comme de l'essence, sans elle, la voiture n'avance pas. Et bien là sans review, l'histoire n'avancera pas non plus (sachant qu'il y a quand même 54 chapitres) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, enfin le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je posterais le chapitre 4 Mercredi, parce que celui là est (encore) très court (et le 4 aussi).**

**Chapitre 3 – KURT**

**3°c**

Je l'ai revu par la suite, toujours par grand froid. Il se tenait dans notre jardin de derrière, à l'orée du bois, et ses yeux jaunes restaient constamment fixés sur moi quand je venais remplir la mangeoire pour les oiseaux ou sortir les poubelles, mais jamais il ne s'est approché. Lorsque le jour baissait –Durant ces crépuscules sans fin des longs hivers de l'Ohio- je m'accrochais au pneu gelé jusqu'à ce que je sente son regard. Plus tard, devenu trop grand pour la balançoire, je quittais la véranda et j'avançais tout doucement de quelques pas, la main tendue, paume tournée vers le ciel, les yeux baissés. Aucune menace. Je m'efforçais de parler son langage.

Mais quel que soit le temps passé à l'attendre, quoi que je puisse tenter pour le rejoindre, il se fondait toujours dans les fourrés avant que j'ai pu franchir la distance qui nous séparait.

Jamais je n'ai eu peur de lui. Il était bien assez grand pour m'arracher à ma balançoire, bien assez fort pour me jeter à terre et me traîner jusque dans la forêt, mais sa férocité ne se reflétait en rien dans son regard. Je me remémorais ses yeux, toute leur gamme de nuances d'or, et je ne pouvais pas le craindre. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal.

Et je voulais qu'il sache que je n'étais pas pour lui un danger.

J'attendais. J'attendais encore.

Lui aussi attendait, même si j'ignorais quoi. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à essayer d'établir un contact.

Mais il revenait toujours. Me regarder le regarder. Jamais plus près, mais jamais plus loin non plus.

C'est ainsi que la scène s'est répétée fidèlement, pendant six ans : la présence des loups me hantait tout l'hiver, leur absence encore davantage tout l'été. Je ne m'interrogeais pas sur cette alternance. Je les croyais des loups. Seulement des loups.


	4. Chapter 4

**OKay, comme promis, le chapitre 4 qui fait enfin plus de 1000 mots ! :) Je dois dire que j'adore ce chapitre et que j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, même si je suis déçue de n'en avoir eu que deux... Allez, passons à la lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4 – BLAINE**

**32°c**

Le jour où je faillis parler à Kurt fut le plus chaud de toute ma vie. Même dans la librairie malgré l'air conditionné, des vagues brulantes contournaient la porte et déferlaient par les larges baies vitrées. Affalé sur mon tabouret derrière le comptoir, baignant dans les rayons du soleil, j'absorbais l'été par tous mes pores comme pour en stocker jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Les heures s'écoulaient avec lenteur, la lumière de l'après-midi décolorait les couvertures des livres sur les rayonnages, les transformant en pâles fantômes dorés, chauffait l'encre et le papier à faire flotter dans l'air l'odeur des mots non encore lus.

C'était cela que j'aimais vraiment, lorsque j'étais humain.

Je lisais, quand la porte s'ouvrit en tintant, sur une bouffée suffocante et un groupe de jeunes. Ils riaient trop bruyamment pour avoir besoin de mes services. Je me replongeais dans ma lecture, les laissant parcourir les rayons en s'envoyant des coups de coude et en jacassant à propos de tout, sauf de livres.

Je ne leur aurais probablement pas prêté plus attention si, à la périphérie de mon champs de vision, l'un d'eux n'aurais pas balayé ses cheveux châtains en arrière avec de la laque. Geste en lui-même anodin, mais dont émana un souffle que je reconnus immédiatement.

C'était lui. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Je relevais vivement mon livre devant mon visage, puis risquai un œil. Les deux autres bavardaient toujours et gesticulaient en se montrant du doigt l'oiseau de papier que j'avais accroché au-dessus du rayon des enfants. Lui, pourtant se taisait, un peu à l'écart, parcourant du regard les titres alentour, sondant les rayonnages en quête de possibles évasions. J'entrevis alors son visage et reconnus dans son expression quelque chose de la mienne.

J'avais échafaudé en pensée mille versions différentes de cette scène, mais maintenant le moment venu, je ne savais que faire.

Il paraissait si réel, ici. C'était différent lorsqu'il était dans son jardin, à lire ou à griffonner ses devoirs dans son cahier : nous séparait alors un gouffre infranchissable, et tout en moi me hurlait de garder mes distances. Dans cette librairie en revanche il me semblait proche à me couper le souffle, proche comme jamais auparavant. Ici rien ne m'interdisait plus de lui adresser la parole.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je baissais en toute hâte la tête sur mon livre. S'il ne risquait pas de me reconnaitre mes traits, il ne pouvait avoir oublié mes yeux. Je ne supportais pas d'en douter.

Je priai pour qu'il s'éloigne et que je puisse à nouveau respirer.

Je priai pour qu'il achète un livre, ce qui me donnerait l'occasion de lui parler.

-Viens voir Kurt ! _Franchir l'obstacle : Intégrer l'université de vos rêves_- ça sonne bien non ?

Lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour examiner les manuels d'entrée d'université et de préparation aux examens, je retins mon souffle devant sa longue échine fuselée, baignée de lumière. Il regarda les livres que ses compagnes lui indiquaient et approuva du chef, mais la courbe de ses épaules ne trahissait qu'un intérêt poli, distrait. Sa tête oscillait presque imperceptiblement au rythme de la musique des hauts parleurs. Les rayons du soleil accrochaient au passage quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa couche de laque, transmutant chacun d'eux en filament d'or chatoyant.

-Excusez-moi !

Un visage surgi brusquement devant moi me fit sursauter. L'une des camarades de Kurt, une fille brune et noire de peau, un énorme appareil photo accroché à l'épaule, me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait malgré son silence : devant la couleur de mes iris, les uns m'épient à la dérobée, les autres me dévisagent effrontément. Au moins son attitude ne manquait pas de franchise.

-Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous photographie ?

Je cherchais une échappatoire.

-Certains indiens croient qu'en les prenant en photo, on vole leur âme. Comme cela me semble un argument très logique, désolé, non, pas de photos. (J'esquissais un geste d'excuse.) Mais vous pouvez mitrailler la librairie, si vous voulez.

L'autre fille vint nous rejoindre. Une épaisse chevelure châtain foncé encadrait son visage légèrement bronzé, et elle dégageait une énergie épuisante.

-Tu flirt Mercedes ? On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut encore que je cherche une chanson pour mon audition de demain ! Eh, on prend celui-là !

Je saisis l'exemplaire de _Franchir l'obstacle _qu'elle me tendait et lançai un bref coup d'œil vers Kurt.

-Dix-neuf dollars, s'il vous plaît.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Tant que ça pour un livre de poche ? S'étonna la fille aux cheveux châtains en sortant un billet de vingt. Gardez la monnaie.

Comme il n'y avait pas de bocal pour les cents, je déposais la pièce sur le comptoir près de la caisse. J'emballais le livre et le reçu dans un sac en papier avec une lenteur délibérée, dans l'espoir que Kurt viendrait voir ce qui prenait tant de temps, mais celui-ci resta dans le rayon des biographies, tête penchée, à déchiffrer les titres au dos des livres. La fille aux cheveux châtains pris le sac et me sourit, puis toutes deux allèrent le rejoindre et l'entrainèrent vers la sortie.

_Tourne la tête, Kurt ! Regarde-moi, je suis là, juste là ! _En se retournant un instant, il verrait mes yeux, il serrait forcé de me reconnaître.

Cheveux châtains ouvrit la porte et émit un son impatienté à l'adresse des deux autres pour leur signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Mercedes s'attarda à me chercher du regard. Je savais que je les dévisageais –que je dévisageais Kurt- avec trop d'intensité. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Mercedes fronça les sourcils et sortit.

-Alors, Kurt, tu viens ? S'impatienta cheveux-châtains.

Les muscles de ma poitrine me faisaient mal comme si mon corps me parlait un langage que ma tête ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

J'attendis.

Mais Kurt, l'unique personne au monde dont j'aurais voulu être reconnu, passa seulement un doigt gourmand sur la couverture d'une nouveauté avant de quitter la boutique, sans même réaliser que je me tenais là, à portée de main.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? :p **

**Je voulais juste remercier ma soeur qui m'aide à écrire cette histoire incroyablement longue.**

**Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, posté à l'heure, comme prévu. J'espère pouvoir tenir cette cadence pour le reste des merci a vos reviews, je suis tellement heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ! Bonne lectuuure !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5- KURT**

**6°c**

Ce n'est qu'à la mort de Sébastian que j'ai pris conscience que les loups de nos bois étaient tous des garous.

Cela s'est passé en septembre de mon année de première, et Sébastian est devenu soudain l'unique sujet de conversation de notre petite ville. Le garçon n'avait pourtant rien de bien remarquable de son vivant –sinon en tant que propriétaire de la voiture la plus coûteuse du parking du lycée McKinley. En réalité c'était un parfait abruti, mais sa mort l'a instantanément propulsé au nombre des saints, lui conférant en outre une certaine aura de sensationnel macabre, de par la façon dont elle s'était produite. Cinq jours ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis son décès que, dans le hall du lycée, j'avais entendu au bas mot mille versions différentes de l'événement.

Du coup, tout le monde avait une peur panique des loups. Comme Papa ne suis pas les informations à la télé, que Finn est encore parti faire la guerre quelque part en Irak et que Carole est toujours par définition absente, la psychose collective n'a pénétré notre foyer que graduellement et elle a mis quelques jours à atteindre sa pleine ampleur. Mon incident avec les loups s'était estompé dans la mémoire de mon père au cours des six dernières années, masqué par les vapeurs d'essence de térébenthine et les couleurs complémentaires, mais l'attaque de Sebastian à sembler le raviver.

Mon père n'était pas du genre à canaliser son inquiétude croissante dans un quelconque comportement logique et à consacrer, par exemple, un peu plus de temps à son unique fils, autrement dit à celui-là même que les loups avaient attaqué en premier lieu. Son angoisse l'a rendu plus tête en l'air que jamais.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner papa ?

Il a détourné les yeux du poste de télévision qu'il pouvait tout juste voir de la cuisine et m'a lancé un regard coupable, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête vers le repas qu'il essayait de préparer en vain.

-C'est tout près d'ici, là où on l'a retrouvé ! s'est-il exclamé en désignant l'écran de la pointe de son couteau.

Une carte des Etats-Unis est apparue derrière un présentateur sincèrement hypocrite, et la photo floue d'un loup s'est affichée dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran.

-Les recherches pour découvrir la vérité se poursuivent, a dit l'homme.

Après une semaine passée à ressasser la même histoire, on les aurait pourtant crus capables de la raconter avec un minimum d'exactitude ! Leur loup n'était même pas apparenté au mien, à la fourrure d'un gris d'orage et aux yeux jaunes à reflets fauves.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, a poursuivi Papa. Rends-toi compte, juste de l'autre côté de Westerville ! C'est là qu'ils l'ont tué !

-Ou qu'il est mort.

Il a froncé distraitement ses sourcils ébouriffés.

-Quoi ?

J'ai relevé la tête, abandonnant un instant mes devoirs et leur alignement rassurant de chiffres et de symboles.

-Il a peut-être tout simplement fait un malaise au bord de la route, et les loups l'auront traîné dans les bois pendant qu'il était inconscient. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu ne peux pas parler sans savoir et t'amuser à semer la panique.

Mais Papa regardait à nouveau l'écran en essayant toujours de préparer son plat. Il a secoué la tête.

-Ils l'ont _attaqué_, Kurt.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux arbres par la fenêtre, dont les silhouettes se découpaient comme des spectres pâles sur l'obscurité du ciel. Peut-être mon loup était-il là, mais je ne le voyais pas.

-Papa, tu m'as dit et redit des _millions_ de fois que les loups sont d'ordinaire pacifiques.

_Le loup est une créature pacifique._ Des années durant cela avait été son leitmotiv. Je crois que la seule façon pour lui de continuer à vivre dans cette maison était de se persuader que les loups étaient pour ainsi dire inoffensifs, et de mettre l'accent sur le caractère unique et isolé de ma situation. Je ne sais pas s'il y parvenait réellement, mais, quant à moi, j'en étais convaincu. Tout au long de chacun des hivers de ma vie, j'avais scruté les sous-bois et observé les loups, j'avais appris à les distinguer les uns des autres d'après leur apparence et leur comportement et j'avais mémorisé leurs caractéristiques. Il y avait le maigre tacheté à l'air souffreteux, qui gardait prudemment ses distances et n'apparaissait que pendant les mois les plus froids. Tout en lui –sa fourrure terne et emmêlée, l'entaille de son oreille, son œil unique et chassieux- tout disait un corps malade, et ses blancs fous des yeux qu'il roulait sauvagement suggéraient eux aussi un esprit dérangé. Je me souvenais de ses crocs m'éraflant la peau et je l'imaginais aisément attaquant à nouveau un humain dans les bois.

Et il y avait la louve blanche. J'avais lu quelque part que les loups forment des couples fidèles jusqu'à la mort, et je l'avais vue auprès du mal dominant, un individu solidement charpenté et aussi noir qu'elle était blanche. Il lui avait poussé le museau de la truffe et l'avait entrainée entre les arbres dénudés du sous-bois, leur fourrure luisante comme des écailles sous l'eau. Sa compagne était d'une beauté sauvage, nerveuse et agitée, et je me la représentais bien, elle aussi s'en prenant à un homme. Mais les autres ? Ces splendides spectres silencieux des bois ? Non, je n'avais pas peur d'eux.

-Pacifiques, mon œil ! a dit Papa en continuant de massacrer son pauvre repas. On ferait aussi bien de les capturer jusqu'au dernier et de les envoyer paître ailleurs. Au Canada, par exemple !

Penché sur mes devoirs, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Les étés sans mon loup étaient déjà assez pénibles ! Enfant, ces mois me paraissaient insupportablement longs, juste du temps perdu à attendre leur retour, et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer après que j'ai eu remarqué mon loup aux yeux d'or. Durant ces semaines interminables, je m'étais raconté de grandes et belles aventures au cours desquelles je me transformais la nuit en loup pour m'enfuir avec mon ami dans une forêt d'or où il ne neigeait jamais. Je savais maintenant une telle forêt chimérique, mais la meute, elle –et mon ami aux yeux d'or- existaient bel et bien.

J'ai soupiré, repoussé sur la table de la cuisine mon manuel de mathématiques et je me suis levé pour aller rejoindre Papa.

-Laisse-moi faire, tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça.

Je n'escomptais pas un refus et, de fait il m'a aussitôt cédé sa place en me gratifiant un sourire qui m'a fait soupçonner qu'il attendait mon intervention.

-Si tu finis de préparer le repas pour moi, m'a-t-il déclaré, je t'offrirais le foulard que tu voulais la dernière fois.

Je lui pris le couteau des mains avec un sourire. Papa est perpétuellement couvert de cambouis et d'éclaboussures d'huile de vidange. Perpétuellement occupé à me protéger. Ce n'est pas que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me surprotège mais, j'avais tout de même ces devoirs à finir.

-Merci mon grand ! Tu me trouveras au garage.

Si Papa était une de ces poupées qui prononcent cinq ou six phrases différentes quand on leur appuie sur le ventre, cette réplique figurait sur son enregistrement.

-Fait attention à ton cœur, ne travaille pas trop ! lui ai-je lancé, mais il disparaissait déjà de la maison.

J'ai transféré le reste du plat mutilé dans un bol et j'ai regardé la pendule accrochée au mur peint en gris taupe de la cuisine. Encore une heure avant que Carole ne revienne du travail, largement le temps pour moi de préparer le dîner, et peut-être ensuite de sortir essayer de voir mon loup.

Je dénichais dans le réfrigérateur un morceau de bœuf probablement destiné à accompagner le reste du dîner et l'ais fait claquer contre la planche à découper. J'ai entendu en bruit de fond le présentateur demander à un « expert » s'il valait mieux limiter le nombre de loups en Ohio ou les déplacer dans une autre région. Toutes ces histoires me mettaient de forte méchante humeur.

Le téléphone a sonné.

-Allô ?

-'Soir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'étais heureux d'entendre la voix de Rachel. Mon amie est l'exact opposé de mon père : extrêmement méthodique et organisée, un vrai moulin à parole, et, grâce à elle, je me sens un peu moins extraterrestre. J'ai coincé le combiné entre l'oreille et l'épaule et j'ai entrepris de découper le bœuf en parlant, non sans en avoir tout d'abord réservé un morceau de la taille du poing.

-Je prépare le dîner en écoutant les crétinfos.

Elle a compris immédiatement.

-Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire ! C'est limite surréaliste, tu ne trouves pas ? A croire qu'ils ne s'en lasseront jamais ! Et passablement répugnant, par-dessus le marché –pourquoi ne peuvent-ils donc pas se taire et nous laisser passer à autre chose ? C'est déjà bien assez pénible d'avoir à aller en classe, où on en entend parler sans cesse. Sans compter que toi, avec tes antécédents, ça ne peut que te perturber –et, franchement, les parents de Sébastian n'attendent eux aussi probablement que ça, que les journalistes ferment une bonne fois pour toute leur clapet !

Rachel parlait si vite que j'avais du mal à la suivre et j'ai zappé un passage entier, vers le milieu de sa tirade.

-Mercedes t'a appelé, ce soir ? m'a-t-elle soudain demandé.

Mercedes était la troisième de notre trio, et la seule à comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, ma fascination pour les loups. Rares étaient les soirées où je ne passais pas un moment à bavarder avec elle ou avec Rachel au téléphone.

-Non. Elle est probablement sortie prendre des photos. On n'a pas annoncé une pluie de météores cette nuit ?

Mercedes ne voit le monde qu'à travers l'objectif de son appareil, et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'une bonne moitié de mes souvenirs d'école prend la forme de tirages noirs et blancs 10x15 sur papier brillant.

-Tu as raison, a dit Rachel. Elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde une actualité céleste aussi brûlante ! Je peux te parler une minute ?

-D'accord, mais pas longtemps, seulement pendant que je prépare le repas. Après, j'ai mes devoirs à terminer.

-Une seconde alors ! Juste le temps de dire deux mots : é !

- Ca n'en fait qu'un, Rachel, lui ai-je fais remarquer en mettant la viande à dorer dans le haut du four.

Elle s'est tue un moment.

-D'accord, mais dans ma tête, ça sonnait mieux comme ça. Bref, l'essentiel, c'est que mes pères m'ont dit que, si je voulais aller quelque part pour les vacances de noël cette année, ils m'offriraient le voyage. Et je meurs d'envie d'aller quelque part, n'importe où, sauf à Lima. Surtout pas à Lima ! Tu viendrais chez moi demain après les cours, avec Mercedes pour m'aider à choisir une destination ?

-Bien sûr, pas de problème.

-Et si on trouve un endroit vraiment génial, vous pourriez m'accompagner, tous les deux, a proposé Rachel.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu immédiatement. Le mot « Noël » avait aussitôt fait remonter à ma mémoire l'odeur de notre sapin, le sourire de ma mère, l'infini noir piqueté d'étoiles du ciel de décembre au-dessus du jardin et les yeux de mon loup, qui me guettait de derrière les arbres enneigés. Quelque absent qu'il soit pendant le restant de l'année, mon loup était toujours là pour moi à noël.

-Ne me fait pas le coup du silence et du regard perdu dans le lointain, Kurt, a émis Rachel. Ne le nie pas, je te vois comme si j'y étais ! Tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre que tu ne veux pas sortir de ce trou !

A vrai dire, j'en avais très envie, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, mais mon loup me faisais me sentir en sécurité.

-Je n'ai pas dit non, ai-je protesté.

-Tu n'as pas non plus poussé des hurlements d'enthousiasme comme tu aurais dû, a-t-elle soupiré. Mais tu viendras demain n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais très bien que oui, ai-je répondu en me tordant le cou pour essayer de voir par la fenêtre de derrière. Mais il faut que je te laisse maintenant.

-D'acooooooord. Apporte des gâteaux, n'oublie pas ! Bisous, à demain, a dit Rachel et elle a raccroché.

Je me suis hâté de mettre le ragout à mijoter sur le feu pour ne plus avoir à m'en occuper. Saisissant mon manteau suspendu à une patère, j'ai fait glisser la porte coulissante de la terrasse.

Un air froid m'a mordu les joues et m'a pincé les oreilles, me rappelant que l'été appartenait désormais officiellement au passé. Mon bonnet Alexander McQueen était fourré dans la poche de mon manteau, mais je savais que mon loup ne me reconnaissait pas toujours quand je le portais et j'ai renoncé à l'enfiler. J'ai scruté le fond du jardin et je suis descendu de la terrassa avec une nonchalance feinte. Le morceau de bœuf était froid et glissant dans ma main.

L'herbe givrée et blafarde a crissé sous mes pas lorsque je me suis avancé jusqu'au milieu du jardin. Je me suis arrêté, momentanément aveuglé par le rougeoiement ardent du coucher de soleil derrière les feuilles noires et frémissantes des arbres. La désolation du paysage alentour contrastait vivement avec l'atmosphère de notre petite cuisine chaude, qui fleurait bon les épices, le confort et une survie facile : ce monde qui était le mien, là où j'étais censé vouloir être. Mais les bois m'appelaient, m'attiraient, me pressaient d'abandonner mon univers familier pour m'évanouir dans la nuit tombante, une impulsion qui me tourmentait alors avec une fréquence déconcertante.

Quelque chose a bougé dans l'obscurité, à la lisière du bois, et j'ai distingué près d'un arbre mon loup, la truffe frémissante pointée vers la viande dans ma main. Mon soulagement à sa vue a été de courte durée : il a bougé la tête, le rectangle de lumière jaune projeté par la porte est venu éclairer sa gueule, et j'ai vu ses babines maculées de sang, un sang desséché, vieux de plusieurs jours.

Ses narines tressaillaient en captant les effluves du morceau de bœuf. S'habituait-il à ma présence ou était-il alléché par l'odeur de la viande ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est aventuré de quelques pas à découvert. Puis à nouveau de quelques pas. Il se tenait à présent plus près de moi qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore été. J'étais là, face à lui. J'aurais pu, en tendant le bras, poser la main sur sa fourrure brillante, ou effleurer du doigt la tache rouge sombre de son museau.

_Faites que ce sang soit le sien, _ai-je pensé, _faites qu'il ait reçu une blessure ou une griffure au cours d'une bagarre !_

Mais cela n'y ressemblait pas. Cela avait tout l'air du sang d'un autre.

-Tu l'as tué ?lui ai-je demandé dans un souffle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'éclipse au son de ma voix, mais il est resté figé dans une immobilité de statue. Ses yeux n'étaient plus tournés vers la viande que je tenais à la main mais rivés sur mon visage.

-On ne parle plus que de ça, au journal télévisé, lui ai-je annoncé comme s'il pouvait me comprendre. Ils appellent ça un acte « barbare ». Ils disent que les coupables sont des animaux sauvages. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Il a scruté encore une minute entière mon visage, sans bouger ni cligner des paupières. Puis, pour la première fois en six ans, il a fermé les yeux, d'un geste par essence contraire à tout instinct lupin. Lui qui m'avait toujours regardé fixement, sans jamais cillé, se tenait maintenant devant moi dans une attitude de tristesse incroyablement humaine, les yeux clos, tête et queue basse.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi affligeant.

Je me suis approché avec une lenteur infinie, sans une pensée pour ses babines teintées d'écarlate ou les crocs qu'elles dissimulaient, ne craignant que de l'effaroucher et de le voir prendre la fuite. Il a réagi en remuant légèrement les oreilles, mais il est demeuré sur place. Je me suis accroupi et j'ai laissé tomber la viande dans la neige à mes côtés. Il a tressailli. J'étais maintenant assez près pour percevoir la senteur fauve de son poil et la chaleur de son haleine.

J'ai alors accompli le geste dont je rêvais depuis toujours –j'ai posé tout doucement la main sur l'épaisse fourrure de son collier et, lorsqu'il s'est abstenu de réagir, j'y ai plongé les deux mains. La couche externe de son pelage, plus rêche qu'elle en avait l'air, dissimulait un duvet fin et soyeux. Il a émis un grognement étouffé et il a plaqué sa tête contre moi, sans rouvrir les yeux. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras comme s'il ne s'agissait, malgré l'odeur âpre et sauvage qui émanait de lui, que d'un banal chien domestique.

Un instant, j'ai oublié complètement où j'étais – qui j'étais. Rien de tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Puis j'ai aperçu un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision : là-bas, sous le couvert des arbres, presque invisible dans le jour déclinant, la louve blanche braquait sur nous le regard de ses yeux brûlants.

J'ai senti frissonner contre moi et j'ai soudain compris que mon loup s'était mis à grogner. La louve s'est approchée, téméraire. Il s'est tortillé dans mes bras pour lui faire face, et j'ai sursauté en entendant ses mâchoires claquer avec hostilité.

La louve blanche s'est abstenue de répondre, ce qui m'a paru plus inquiétant encore. Elle qui aurait dû gronder s'est contentée de nous dévisager tour à tour, et son corps tout entier exprimait la haine.

Grognant toujours à voix basse, presque inaudible, mon loup s'est pressé plus fort contre moi, et, me forçant à reculer pas à pas, m'a reconduit ainsi jusqu'à la terrasse mes pieds ont trouvé les marches, j'ai atteint la porte coulissante. Il est resté en bas, attendant que je sois rentré et que j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi.

Dès que j'ai été à l'intérieur, la louve blanche s'est précipitée sur le morceau de viande et s'en est emparée. Mon loup était plus proche d'elle que moi et représentait donc la menace la plus sérieuse, mais c'est pourtant moi que les yeux de la louve sont venus chercher, derrière la vitre de la porte. Elle a soutenu longtemps mon regard avant de se glisser entre les arbres et de se fondre comme un spectre dans la futaie.

Mon loup a hésité un instant à la lisière du bois. Il m'observait toujours, ses pupilles étincelants à la lumière de la veilleuse du porche.

J'ai pressé la paume de ma main contre le verre glacé.

La distance qui nous séparait ne m'avait jamais paru aussi infranchissable.

* * *

** AHAH, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

** Je ne posterais pas mercredi parce que ce chapitre est assez long (plus de 3000 mots).**

**REVIEW ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée hier. Voici un nouveau chapitre (encore court désolée) les prochains serons vraiment mieux je vous le promet, il faut juste un peu de patience. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! **

**Chapitre 6 – KURT**

**5°c**

Quand mon père est rentré du travail, j'étais toujours plongé dans le monde silencieux des bois, à me remémorer encore et encore la rude caresse de mon loup contre mes doigts. Je m'étais –bien à contrecœur- lavé les mains avant de finir de préparer le dîner, mais son odeur musquée, tenace, n'en imprégnait pas moins mes vêtements, ravivant toute la fraicheur de notre rencontre. Il avait fallu six ans pour qu'il me laisse le toucher, le tenir dans mes bras, et voilà qu'il venait, à l'instant, de me prendre sous sa protection, comme si rien au monde n'était plus naturel ! Je mourrais d'envie de le raconter à _quelqu'un._ Mais comme je savais que cela ne risquait pas d'emballer mon père, surtout compte tenu du bourdonnement continu de la voix des journalistes qui, du fond de la pièce, péroraient toujours sur l'attaque, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en parler.

J'ai entendu son pas lourd résonner dans l'entrée.

-Ca sent drôlement bon, ce que tu nous prépare, Kurt ! a-t-il crié, sans même vérifier si j'étais bien dans la cuisine.

Il est entré, m'a tapoté la tête et m'a souri.

-Où est Carole ? Elle est rentrée de l'hôpital ?

-Oui il y a environ une heure. J'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant son manteau. Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de laisser ça là !

Il a ramassé docilement le vêtement.

-A table, chérie ! a-t-il lancé dans l'escalier, et son utilisation de surnom de Carole m'a confirmé qu'il était de bonne humeur.

Il lui a fallu quelques minutes pour arriver dans la cuisine. Papa l'a embrassé sur la joue.

-Tu as bien travaillé mon cœur ?

Elle a papilloté des paupières avec coquetterie. A la voir, on aurait juré qu'elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Comme toujours !

-Et toi, Kurt ?

-Encore plus.

Papa s'est éclairci la voix.

-Mon augmentation, mesdames et messieurs, prendra effet à compter du vendredi de cette semaine. Par conséquent …

Carole a battu des mains, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée.

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir louer ce garage en ville !

Papa a approuvé du chef en souriant.

-Et toi, mon grand, m'a-t-il annoncé, dès que j'aurai trouvé le temps de te conduire chez le concessionnaire, tu pourras faire tes adieux à ce tas de ferraille qui te tient lieu de véhicule. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours le réparer !

Carole a éclaté d'un rire enthousiaste et est partie mettre la table. Si papa prenait ce garage en ville, il y avait fort à parier que je le verrais encore moins souvent qu'avant. Sauf à l'heure du dîner. La nourriture le faisait encore apparaître, d'ordinaire.

Mais cela me semblait secondaire, au regard de la promesse d'un moyen de transport fiable.

-Sérieusement, tu m'achètes une nouvelle voiture ? Une qui fonctionne ?

-Mettons un modèle beaucoup moins délabré, promit Papa.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Une vraie voiture représentait pour moi la liberté.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je suis resté longtemps, allongé dans mon lit, les yeux obstinément clos, à chercher le sommeil. Le monde de l'autre côté de la fenêtre semblait assourdi, comme s'il avait neigé. Il était pourtant encore trop tôt dans la saison, mais chaque son me parvenais amorti, étrangement étouffé.

J'ai retenu ma respiration et je me suis concentré sur la nuit, essayant de percevoir un léger mouvement dans cette obscurité figée.

Un léger cliquètement a soudain brisé le silence. J'ai tendu l'oreille. On aurait dit des griffes contre le sol de la terrasse, devant ma fenêtre. Y avait-il un loup, là ? Ou un raton laveur, peut-être ? Puis le bruit a repris, accompagné cette fois d'un grondement sourd –non, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un raton laveur. Mes cheveux se sont hérissés sur ma nuque.

Je me suis enroulé dans ma couette comme dans une cape et je me suis levé pour traverser la pièce éclairée par les rayons d'un croissant de lune. Je suis resté un instant indécis, à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé, quand le cliquetis a retenti à nouveau à la fenêtre. J'ai soulevé le store. Le jardin, qui s'étendait perpendiculairement à ma fenêtre, était vide. Les troncs noirs et dénudés des arbres se dressaient comme une barrière, isolant les profondeurs des bois au-delà.

Une tête a soudain surgi devant moi et m'a fait sursauter. La louve blanche se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la vitre, les pattes appuyées contre le rebord extérieur, si proche que je pouvais distinguer les gouttelettes qui perlaient sur les touffes de poils collés à sa fourrure. Elle me fixait intensément de ses yeux verts émeraude, cherchant à me dominer du regard. Un feulement sourd a traversé la fenêtre, et le message m'a paru aussi clair que s'il avait été inscrit sur le verre : _il n'a pas à te protéger. _

Je l'ai toisé moi aussi, puis j'ai retroussé instinctivement mes lèvres en un rictus, et le grondement qui s'est échappé de ma gorge nous a surpris autant l'un que l'autre. La louve a reculé, abandonnant d'un bond l'appui de la fenêtre. Elle m'a lancé un dernier regard assassin, puis elle a uriné sur le coin de la terrasse avant de regagner les bois.

Me mordillant les lèvres pour tâcher d'effacer mon étrange grimace, j'ai ramassé mon pull et je me suis recouché. Je me suis débarrasser de mon oreiller et je l'ai remplacé par le vêtement roulé en boule

Je me suis endormi dans l'odeur de mon loup, des aiguilles de pin, de la pluie froide et de la terre, des poils rêches contre mon visage.

Presque comme s'il était là.

* * *

**Voilà la fin :) Je publierais la suite mercredi si je le peux.**

**Des avis à me transmettre ? ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7-BLAINE**

**5°c**

Je percevais encore ses effluves accrochés à ma fourrure, comme des souvenirs d'un autre monde.

Son parfum m'enivrait, mais je l'avais trop approché. Mon instinct protestait, me mettait en garde. Surtout quand je repensais à ce qu'il était advenu à l'autre garçon.

L'odeur d'été sur sa peau, les intonations encore à demi présentes de sa voix, le contact de ses doigts sur ma fourrure. Chaque parcelle de mon être revivait sa proximité, la célébrait.

Trop proche.

J'étais devenu incapable de garder mes distances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusque là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et qu'il ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim... ;) Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews, j'adooore les lire !**

**Chapitre 8 – KURT**

**18°c**

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, j'ai assisté aux cours distraitement, passant d'une classe à l'autre comme dans un rêve, presque sans prendre de notes. Même au Glee club, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche pour contester les choix de Rachel. Je ne pouvais songer qu'au souvenir du contact de la fourrure de mon loup sur mes doigts et au rictus hargneux de la louve blanche à ma fenêtre. Mais je suis brutalement revenu sur terre lorsque Mme Ruminski est entrée dans son cours d'instruction civique accompagnée d'un policier.

Elle l'a abandonné seul face à nous, ce qui m'a paru un traitement passablement cruel, étant donné que c'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée et que la plupart de mes camarades trépignaient déjà d'impatience à l'idée de la sortie. Sans doute tenait-elle un représentant des forces de l'ordre pour parfaitement même se débrouiller face à une poignée de lycéens ordinaires. Sauf que les criminels, on peut les fusiller, contrairement à une classe entière d'élèves bavards et dissipés.

-Bonjour, nous a dit le représentant des forces de l'ordre qui, derrière les étuis de révolver, les bombes paralysantes et les différentes armes sanglées sur son uniforme, m'a semblé étonnamment _jeune_. Il a lancé un coup d'œil à Mme Ruminski qui s'attardait sur le seuil sans faire mine d'intervenir et il a trituré nerveusement la plaque d'identité métallique fixée à sa chemise : DAVID KAROFSKY. Bien qu'elle nous en ait parlé comme d'un ancien diplômé de notre cher lycée, ni son nom, ni son visage ne me disaient rien.

-Je me présente, officier Karofsky, à-t-il déclaré. La semaine dernière, votre professeur –Mme Ruminski- m'a prié de venir vous parler pendant l'un de ses cours.

J'ai jeté un regard à ma voisine pour jauger sa réaction. Avec sa chevelure noire impeccablement tressée à l'africaine et sa veste noire lui allant à la perfection, elle était toujours au top de la mode _RnB_. La mimique de la bouche de Mercedes ne trahissait jamais sa pensée, j'ai observé ses yeux.

-Trop mignon ! M'a-t-elle chuchoté. Tu crois que sa mère l'appelle « Dave » ?

Je ne savais pas encore comment réagir devant l'intérêt prononcé pour les garçons que Mercedes montrait, non sans effusion, depuis peu et je me suis borné à lever les yeux au ciel. Moi je ne le trouvais pas « mignon », ce n'était pas mon genre du reste, je ne pensais pas savoir précisément ce qu'était mon genre.

-J'ai intégré la police juste après avoir quitté le lycée, nous a confié gravement l'officier Karofsky, qui a froncé les sourcils pour mieux souligner l'importance de sa mission : _servir et protéger_. C'est une profession que j'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser, et que j'exerce avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Manifestement, ai-je murmuré à Mercedes, tout en songeant que, non, sa mère ne l'appelait probablement pas « Dave ».

Il nous a foudroyés du regard et il a posé la main sur son arme. Simple réflexe, sans doute, mais qui ne lui en a pas moins donné l'air de s'apprêter à nous descendre sur-le-champ pour bavardage. Mercedes s'est baissée sous sa table ; j'ai entendu quelques filles étouffé un rire.

-C'est une excellente carrière, l'une des rares pour lesquelles aucun diplôme universitaire n'est encore exigé, a-t-il insisté. Est-ce qu'_heuuu_ –est-ce qu'il y en aurait, parmi vous, qui envisagent de consacrer leur vie à la défense de la loi ?

Ce qu'_heuuu _a scellé son destin. S'il n'avait pas hésité, je crois que la classe se serait peut-être tenue tranquille.

Une main s'est levée.

-Est-il exact que le corps de Sébastian a disparu de la morgue ? a demandé Sugar, l'une des très nombreuses élèves de McKinley à ne porter que du noir depuis la mort de Sébastian.

Une telle audace a soulevé dans la classe une tempête de murmures, et l'officier Karofsky a semblé méditer sérieusement les motifs qu'il avait de lui régler son compte.

-Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à discuter d'éléments relatifs à une enquête en cours, s'est-il pourtant contenté de répondre sobrement.

-La police a donc ouvert une enquête ? Est intervenu un garçon dans les premiers rangs.

-Ma mère l'a entendu d'un urgentiste. Alors, c'est vrai ? A quoi ça peut bien servir, de voler un cadavre ? A repris Sugar.

Un concert de suggestions s'est aussitôt élevé de toutes parts :

-A maquiller un suicide !

-Faire passer de la drogue en contrebande !

-Pour des expériences médicales !

-On raconte que le père de Sébastian garde chez lui un ours polaire naturalisé, a déclaré un autre. Je parie qu'ils ont empaillé Sebastian aussi, à force de ne plus pouvoir se le farcir !

Son voisin lui a flanqué une violente bourrade. Les plaisanteries sur Sébastian et sa famille restaient un sujet tabou.

L'officier Karofsky a regardé avec effarement Mme Ruminski, toujours postée dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui l'a considéré à son tour posément avant de se tourner vers la classe.

-_Silence !_

Le calme est revenu d'un coup.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui.

-A-t-on, oui ou non, dérobé sa dépouille ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à discuter d'éléments relatifs à une enquête en cours, a-t-il répété d'un air impuissant et sa phrase s'est achevée sur un ton presque interrogateur.

-Sachez, monsieur l'officier, que nous parlons d'un membre fort apprécié de notre établissement.

Ce qui était un pur mensonge, mais la mort de Sébastian avait fait des merveilles pour sa réputation. Tous semblaient avoir oublié la façon dont il perdait parfois tout contrôle sur lui-même, les crises de colère qui l'enflammaient alors aussi bien dans le couloir qu'au beau milieu d'un cours, la violence de ses accès de rage. Je m'en souvenais, moi. Lima est l'un de ces endroits parcourus d'incessantes rumeurs, et l'on disait de Sebastian qu'il tenait sa nature irascible de son père. Je n'en savais trop rien, mais j'avais plutôt tendance à penser que, quel que soit les parents que l'on a, on doit choisir le genre de personne que l'on veut être.

-Nous portons encore son deuil, a ajouté Mme Ruminski avec un geste en direction de la salle toute en noir. Je ne vous interroge nullement sur une quelconque enquête, Monsieur l'officier. Il s'agit ici de permettre à une communauté soudée comme la nôtre et éprouvée par sa douleur de surmonter cette dernière pour recouvrer toute sa sérénité.

-Miséricorde ! a articulé silencieusement Mercedes.

J'ai secoué la tête de stupéfaction.

David Karofsky a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui lui a donné la mine renfrognée d'un petit garçon contraint de faire quelque chose contre son gré.

-Oui, c'est exact, a-t-il admit, et la police suit cette affaire de très près. Je comprends que la perte d'un être si jeune, a-t-il poursuivi, lui qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, bouleverse profondément votre établissement scolaire, mais je demande à toutes et à tous de respecter la vie privée de la famille de la victime, ainsi que la confidentialité de l'investigation en cours.

Il venait visiblement de regagner là un terrain plus sûr.

Sugar a agité de nouveau la main.

-Pensez-vous que les loups sont dangereux ? Est-ce qu'on vous appelle souvent à cause d'eux ? Mon père dit que oui !

Il a regardé à nouveau Mme Ruminski. Il aurait dû pourtant avoir déjà compris que la curiosité de notre professeur ne le cédait en rien à celle de Sugar.

-Non, je ne pense pas que les loups représentent une menace pour les habitants de la région. Je considère –comme tout mon service, du reste- que nous avons affaire à un accident isolé.

-Mais LUI, lui aussi, on l'a attaqué ! a objecté Sugar.

Génial. Si de ma place, je ne pouvais voir son doigt pointé sur moi, je le devinais aisément, au nombre de tête tournées dans ma direction. Je me suis mordu l'intérieur de la lèvre. Non que je me sente gêné de me retrouver à focaliser ainsi l'attention générale, mais parce que, chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait l'incident au cours duquel j'avais été arraché par les loups au pneu sur lequel je me balançais, ce quelqu'un ne manquait jamais de rappeler que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, et je me demandais alors au bout de combien d'allusions de ce genre les gens décidaient de réagir et de s'en prendre aux loups.

A mon loup.

Je savais bien que c'était cela qui, de fait, m'empêchais de pardonner à Sebastian sa mort. Compte tenu en outre de son passé scolaire chaotique, porter ostensiblement son deuil comme le faisait mes camarades m'aurais paru hypocrite, mais il ne me semblait pas correct non plus de faire comme si de rien n'était, et j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que j'étais censé éprouver au juste.

-Cela s'est produit il y a très longtemps, ai-je affirmé. Des années, même, et c'était peut-être des chiens.

Le policier a semblé soulagé par mes paroles. D'accord, je mentais, mais, après tout, personne ne risquait de venir me contredire.

-Exactement ! a-t-il approuvé avec chaleur. Inutile de jeter la pierre aux animaux sauvages à la suite d'un incident unique et de déclencher inconsidérément des mouvements de panique. La panique engendre la négligence, et la négligence est source de nombreux accidents.

C'était bien mon avis, et j'ai même sentis poindre en moi une vague affinité avec ce poulet sans humour, lequel a embrayé sans tarder sur les possibilités de carrière qu'offre la police.

Après le cours, alors que les élèves se remettaient à parler de Sébastian, Mercedes et moi nous sommes éclipsés vers nos casiers.

J'ai senti que l'on tirait légèrement sur une mèche de mes cheveux et je me suis retourné. Rachel nous contemplait d'un air lugubre.

-Désolé les amis, mais je dois annuler notre réunion de planning de vacances de cet après-midi. Ma mère requiert ma présence pour une virée à Duluth, sois disant pour renforcer les liens familiaux. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se retrouver demain, plutôt ?

J'avais à peine esquissé un signe d'assentiment qu'elle nous lançait un sourire éblouissant et filait comme l'éclair à travers le hall.

-Tu veux venir chez moi, à la place ? Ai-je demandé à Mercedes.

Il m'était encore étrange d'avoir à lui poser la question. Au collège, nous étions fourrés ensemble absolument tous les jours, Rachel, Mercedes et moi, comme par une sorte d'accord tacite et prolongé. Les choses avaient changé, je ne sais trop comment, quand Rachel avait rencontré son premier petit ami, nous laissant seules à la traine, Mercedes et moi, le phénomène et l'indifférent.

-D'accord, a-t-elle répondu en prenant ses affaires, mais regarde !

Elle désignait la sœur cadette de Sébastian, l'une de nos camarades de classe. Avec son teint mat et sa chevelure brune, Santana avait hérité plus que sa part de la beauté familiale. Elle conduisait une Chevrolet noire et ne sortait que vêtue de son uniforme de Cheerios. Je me demandais toujours en la voyant combien de temps s'écoulerait encore avant qu'elle ne remarque que nous vivions à Lima, la ville des loosers, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'en faire des tonnes. Si vous voulez qu'on vous remarque, soyez différents, et vous serez tout de suite le centre d'attention. Regardez-moi, gay et mordu par des loups, rien de mieux…

Elle contemplait son casier comme s'il ouvrait sur d'autre monde.

-Elle n'est pas en noir, m'a fait remarquer Mercedes.

Santana est sortie brusquement de sa transe et nous a lancé un regard assassin, à croire qu'elle avait compris que nous parlions d'elle. J'ai détourné rapidement les yeux, mais j'ai senti les siens continuer à peser sur moi.

-Elle a peut-être quitté le deuil, ai-je dit une fois hors de portée d'oreille.

-Elle est peut-être la seule à ne l'avoir jamais vraiment pris, a répliqué Mercedes en me tenant la porte.

A la maison, j'ai préparé du café et des scones aux airelles et nous nous sommes installés à la table de la cuisine pour passer en revue, sous la lumière jaune du plafonnier, les dernières photos de Mercedes. Mon amie a fait de la photographie sa religion : elle voue un véritable culte à son appareil, elle étudie les différentes techniques comme s'il s'agissait de préceptes de vie et, devant le résultat, j'ai presque envie de me convertir moi aussi. Elle vous donne l'impression d'être au beau milieu de la scène.

-Tu dois reconnaitre qu'il était _effectivement _mignon, a-t-elle déclaré. Tu ne peux pas le nier !

-Tu parles toujours de ce flic sinistre ? (j'ai secoué la tête et je suis passé aux photos suivantes). Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois obsédée par une personne réelle !

Elle s'est penchée au-dessus de son bol fumant et m'a souri, pour elle a mordu dans son scone et m'a répondu en tenant sa main devant sa bouche pleine pour éviter de m'asperger de miettes.

-Je crois que je suis en train de devenir une de ces filles qui raffolent des types en uniforme. Allez, avoue que tu l'as trouvé mignon, toi aussi ! Je me sens prise… D'une irrésistible envie de petit ami. On devrait commander une pizza, un de ces jours : Rachel m'a dit qu'un des serveurs est sublime.

J'ai levé les yeux au plafond.

-Et, comme ça, tout à coup, tu veux un petit ami ?

-Pas toi ?

Elle n'a pas relevé la tete de la photo qu'elle examinait, mais j'ai senti qu'elle guettait ma réponse avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Si, bien sûr, un jour, quand je rencontrerais le type qui me convient, ai-je marmonné.

-Et comment tu sauras que c'est lui, si tu ne le regardes pas ?

-Comme si toi, tu avais déjà eu le culot de parler à un autre garçon qu'a ton poster de Taylor Lautner ! ai-je rétorqué d'un ton plus acerbe que je ne le prévoyais, et je suis parti aussitôt d'un petit rire, pour l'atténuer.

Les sourcils de Mercedes se sont rapprochés, mais elle s'est abstenue de répondre. Nous avons regardé encore un moment les photos en silence.

Je me suis attardé sur un gros plan de notre trio que la mère de Mercedes avait pris dans leur jardin, juste avant la rentrée : Rachel, son visage mat déformé par un immense sourire, entourait fermement d'un bras les épaules de Mercedes et de l'autre les miennes. Elle semblait vouloir nous presser contre elle comme pour mieux nous faire entrer dans le cadre. Pourtant ce n'était pas souvent elle qui maintenait la cohésion dans notre groupe, elle, l'expansive, qui essayait tout de même de nous garder nous, les réservés, avec elle au cours des années.

Sur cette photo, Mercedes, avec sa peau noire, ses grands yeux sombres et le croissant parfait de son sourire ponctué de fossettes, semblait une créature solaire. Quant à moi, mes cheveux châtains clairs, mes yeux de glace et ma peau d'albâtre évoquaient plutôt l'hiver, ou alors un été décoloré par le froid. J'avais pris l'habitude de penser que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, Mercedes et moi, même si nous étions de sexe différent, nous avions le même gout pour la littérature, mais je comprenais à présent que j'avais choisis mon isolement, tandis que Mercedes était par nature maladivement timide. Cette année-là, il me semblait que, plus nous passions de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre, plus il devenait difficile de préserver notre amitié.

-J'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote, sur celle-là, a-t-elle dit. Rachel semble sérieusement atteinte, et toi, furieux.

Je me trouvais une expression volontaire, presque irascible, qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'une idiote mais d'une princesse, et moi d'un ogre !

-Tu ne ressemble absolument pas un ogre !

-Je me vante, c'est tout.

-Et Rachel, comment tu la trouves ?

-Tu as raison, elle a l'air folle, ou, du moins, complètement imbibée de caféine, comme toujours.

J'ai examiné à nouveau le cliché. Oui, Rachel resplendissait, comme un astre irradiant d'énergie, qui, par la seule force de sa volonté, nous maintiendrait, nous, ses deux satellites, dans son orbite.

-Tu as vu celle-ci ?

Mercedes a interrompu le cours de mes pensées pour me montrer une autre photo. C'était mon loup, au plus profond des bois, à demi dissimulé derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Mon amie avait su saisir avec une netteté parfaite une petite fraction de sa tête, et il me fixait droit dans les yeux.

-Je te la donne, ou plutôt, non, garde-les toutes. La prochaine fois, on choisira les meilleurs pour les mettre dans un album.

-Merci, ai-je répondu avec plus de gratitude que je ne pouvais l'exprimer. J'ai désigné la photo. Tu la prise la semaine dernière ?

Elle a hoché la tête. J'ai contemplé le cliché, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et cependant plat et dérisoire, comparé à la réalité, et je l'ai effleuré légèrement du doigt, comme pour en caresser la fourrure. Une tristesse amère ma soudain noué la gorge. Le regard de Mercedes que je sentais peser sur moi n'a fait que renforcer ma détresse et ma solitude. Il y avait eu une époque où je me serai confié à elle, mais c'était devenu trop gênant. Quelque chose avait changé-et je pensais que c'était moi.

Mercedes m'a passé une mince liasse de photographies soigneusement sélectionnées.

-Celles dont je suis particulièrement fière.

Je les ai feuilletées avec lenteur, distraitement. Elles s'avéraient impressionnantes : une feuille morte à la surface d'une flaque d'eau, des visages d'élèves reflétés dans la vitre d'un car de ramassage scolaire, un autoportrait habilement flou, en noir et blanc. J'ai poussé quelques exclamations admiratives avant de faire à nouveau glisser celle de mon loup sur le dessus de la pile.

Une sorte de grondement irrité s'est échappé du fond de la gorge de Mercedes.

Je suis revenu précipitamment à la vue de la feuille sur sa flaque. J'ai froncé un instant les sourcils en essayant d'imaginer ce que quelqu'un qui s'intéressait un minimum à l'art pouvais bien y trouver.

-J'aime beaucoup celle-ci. Les… couleurs sont magnifiques.

Mon amie m'a arraché toute la pile des mains, puis m'a relancé la photo de mon loup si violemment qu'elle a rebondi contre ma poitrine avant de retomber à terre.

-Ben voyons ! Tu sais, Kurt, parfois je me demande pourquoi diable je…

Elle s'est soudain interrompue et elle a secoué la tête. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Voulait-elle me voir faire semblant de préférer ses autres photos à celle de mon loup ?

-Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

La voix de John, le frère ainé de Mercedes, qui, de l'entrée, me souriait en refermant la porte, m'a épargné les inexplicables foudres de sa sœur.

-Hé salut toi ! a-t-il dit en me regardant longuement.

Mon amie a relevé la tête et l'a dévisagé d'un air glacial.

-J'espère que c'est à _moi_ que tu as le toupet de parler comme ça !

-Bien évidemment ! a-t-il rétorqué.

Elancé et brun comme sa sœur, John est beau, dans le genre classique, mais avec un visage souriant et avenant.

-Je n'aurais pas l'extrême mauvais gout, a-t-il repris, de m'en prendre au meilleur ami de ma propre sœur. Donc, vous deux, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. Comme le temps file quand on est occupé à… (il s'est interrompu et ses yeux sont passés de Mercedes, penchée sur une pile de photo, à moi, de l'autre côté de la table, devant une autre)… à ne rien faire ! Etes-vous incapables de ne rien faire autrement qu'ensemble ?

Mercedes a réarrangé ses clichés en silence.

-Nous sommes des introvertis qui préférons ne rien faire à deux, ai-je expliqué. Cent pour cent dialogue, zéro pour cent action.

-Fascinant ! 'Cedes, il faut partir maintenant, si tu veux être à l'heure à ta leçon. (John m'a donné un petit coup de poing dans le bras.) Tu nous accompagnes Kurt ? Ton père ou Carole sont là ?

-Tu rêves, je m'élève moi-même ! Je songe d'ailleurs à demander à bénéficier d'une réduction sur ma feuille d'impôts, pour enfant à charge.

John a ri un peu plus fort que la blague ne le méritait, et mon amie m'a envoyé un regard chargé de suffisamment de venin pour tuer un petit mammifère je me suis tu.

-Allez, 'Cedes, a-t-il insisté. Tu sais bien que tu paies la leçon, que tu y assistes ou non. Tu viens, Kurt ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me suis imaginé m'enfoncer en courant dans les arbres jusqu'à rejoindre mon loup, dans sa forêt d'été. J'ai esquissé un geste de refus.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Partie remise ?

-Partie remise ! Viens 'Cedes ! Ciao, tu sais où t'adressé si tu cherches un peu d'action pour pimenter tes dialogues.

Mercedes lui a flanqué un grand coup de son sac à dos, qui a retenti avec un choc sourd et l'a fusillé du regard, son frère flirtait vraiment avec tout le monde. Filles comme garçons.

-Toi, ouste, on y va ! Au revoir, Kurt !

Je les ai raccompagnés jusqu'à la porte et je suis retourné, désœuvré, à la cuisine. La voix agréablement neutre d'un présentateur sur NPR m'est parvenue, commençant le morceau de musique qui venait de passer et présentant le suivant –Papa avait laissé la radio allumée dans le bureau voisin. Les traces de la présence de mon père et de Carole ne me semblaient souvent là pour mieux souligner leur absence. Sachant que, comme Carole travaillait tard et que, sans mon intervention, le dîner se composerait de pizzas, j'ai exploré le contenu du réfrigérateur et j'ai mis un restant de soupe à mijoter jusqu'à leur retour.

Je suis resté là, dans la cuisine illuminée par les rayons obliques du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, à m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. C'était moins la maison déserte que la photo de Mercedes qui m'attristait, et mon loup, que je n'avais plus revu depuis presque une semaine maintenant, depuis que je l'avais touché, mon loup me manquait toujours aussi cruellement. Ridicule, ce besoin que j'avais de sa silhouette fantomatique au fond du jardin pour me sentir pleinement moi. Ridicule, mais sans remède.

J'ai ouvert la porte de derrière pour mieux humer le parfum des bois, j'ai avancé en chaussettes sur la terrasse et je me suis accoudé au parapet.

Si je n'étais sorti, je ne sais pas si j'aurais entendu le cri.

* * *

**Alors, pas trop frustrés ? **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ;) A samedi prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le 9eme chapitre (un peu en retard désolée) C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris depuis le début. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! **

**Chapitre 9 – KURT**

**14°c**

Assez loin derrière les arbres, le cri s'est élevé à nouveau. J'ai cru un instant entendre un hurlement, avant de saisir les mots.

-Au secours ! A l'aide !

Je vous jure que cela ressemblait à la voix de Sebastian.

Impossible ! Mon imagination me jouais des tours, la faisait sans doute remonter à de vieux souvenirs de la cafétéria ou du hall, quand Sebastian sifflait les gars et que ses exclamations semblaient toujours percées le brouhaha ambiant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mettant le cap d'où elle provenait, je traversais le jardin et je suis entré dans le sous-bois le sol, humide et piquant sous mes chaussettes, rendait ma démarche plus gauche et les craquements des feuilles mortes et des branchages sous mes pas couvraient tout autre son. Je me suis arrêté un instant, indécis, tendant l'oreille. La voix s'était tue, remplacée par un geignement distinctement animal. Puis, plus rien.

La sécurité toute relative du jardin était maintenant loin derrière moi. Je suis resté encore longtemps à écouter, à tenter de préciser l'origine du premier cri, certain de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

Mais seul régnait le silence, et, dans ce silence, le parfum de la forêt –mélange d'aiguilles de pin écrasées, de terre humide et de fumée de bois- s'est insinué sous ma peau et me l'a remis en mémoire.

Tant pis si c'était idiot ! Puisque j'étais venu jusque ici, autant pousser un peu plus loin et essayer de voir mon loup. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Je suis retourné dans la maison juste le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et je suis ressorti dans l'air frais de l'automne.

La brise avait un mordant qui annonçait l'hiver, l'air gardait les souvenirs des derniers jours chauds de l'été les feuilles alentours frémissaient dans un grand flamboiement de rouge et d'orangés des corneilles échangeaient au-dessus de ma tête de vilains croassements perçants. Je ne m'étais pas aventuré aussi profondément dans les bois depuis l'âge de onze ans, lorsque je m'étais éveillé, mais, bizarrement, je n'éprouvais aucune crainte.

Je marchais avec précautions, en évitant les petits ruisseaux qui serpentaient sous les fourrés. Bien qu'en terrain inconnu, je me sentais plein d'assurance et de confiance en moi. Guidé par une sorte de sixième sens, je suivais sans hésiter les pistes que fréquentaient les loups.

Je savais, bien sûr, qu'aucun « sixième sens » n'entrait vraiment en jeu, qu'il s'agissait tout simplement des cinq autres, qui percevaient le monde alentour avec une acuité nouvelle. Je m'en étais remis à eux, ce qui les rendait plus efficaces. Le vent qui me parvenait me semblait porteur d'autant d'informations que toute une série de cartes routières, m'indiquait quels animaux étaient allés où, et quand. Mes oreilles captaient des sons nouveaux, auparavant imperceptibles : au-dessus de ma tête, le bruissement des brindilles avec lesquelles un oiseau construisait son nid le pas léger d'un cerf à des centaines de mètres de là.

Je me sentais dans mon élément.

Un cri a soudain troué le calme de la forêt, inhabituel, déplacé. J'ai tendu l'oreille, hésitant, quand le gémissement s'est élevé à nouveau, plus fort.

J'ai contourné un pin et découvert trois loups : le noir dominant et la louve blanche –mon estomac s'est noué d'anxiété à sa vue-, ainsi qu'un jeune mâle à la fourrure d'un gris bleuté, qui portait sur l'épaule une méchante plaie en cours de cicatrisation. Les deux autres bêtes le maintenaient cloué sur le sol jonché de feuilles, imposant clairement leur autorité. Celui qui était à terre a tourné la tête, me fixant d'un regard implorant, et mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine : je connaissais ces yeux, je les connaissais pour les avoirs vu à l'école, comme aux informations régionales.

-Sebastian ? ai-je chuchoté.

Il a émis un sifflement plaintif, pitoyable. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux, couleur noisette. Existait-il des loups aux yeux noisette ? Sans doute, mais pourquoi alors ceux-ci m'apparaissaient-ils si peu naturels ? Je l'ai scruté sans relâche, et un mot tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau : _humain, humain, humain. _

Avec un grondement à mon adresse, la louve l'a libéré. Elle a fait claquer ses mâchoires près de lui et l'a repoussé pour l'éloigner de moi. Ses yeux rivés sur moi me mettaient au défi de l'en empêcher. Quelque chose dans son attitude me suggérait que j'aurais peut-être dû essayer, mais quand les pensées ont cessé de tourner confusément dans ma tête et que je me suis souvenu du canif dans la poche de mon jean, les trois loups n'étaient déjà plus que des ombres entre les arbres au loin.

Maintenant qu'il avait disparu, j'étais bien obligé de me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé cette ressemblance. Après tout, je n'avais pas vu Sebastian en chair et en os depuis deux semaines, et je n'avais jamais non plus fait très attention à lui. Ma mémoire pouvait très bien me jouer des tours. Somme toute, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais exactement ? Qu'il s'était transformé en loup ?

J'ai expiré à fond. Oui, c'était effectivement _ça_ que je pensais. Je ne pouvais pas avoir oublié ses yeux, ni sa voix, et je n'avais pas rêvé le cri humain et le geignement désespéré. Je _savais_ que je venais de voir Sebastian, tout comme j'avais _su_ trouver mon chemin dans la forêt.

Je me sentais l'estomac noué, les nerfs à vif, malade d'appréhension. Je soupçonnais Sebastian de ne pas être le seul secret dissimulé au fond des bois.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je suis resté allongé dans mon lit à contempler la fenêtre, store ouvert sur le ciel nocturne. Les milliers d'étoiles brillantes affleurant à la surface de ma conscience éveillant ma nostalgie. Je passais souvent des heures entières à les regarder. Leur multitude et leur éclat me renvoyaient à une part de moi-même que j'ignorais durant le jour.

Une longue plainte perçante est montée du fond du bois, suivie d'une autre. Les loups hurlaient. Des voix, profondes et tristes, puis plus aigües et plus brèves, se sont jointes à elles, un splendide chœur angoissant où j'ai reconnu sans peine les inflexions de mon loup et son chant riche et puissant qui dominait l'ensemble, comme pour me supplier de l'entendre.

J'aurais voulu qu'ils cessent. Qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Déchiré, je revisitais la forêt d'or, m'imaginant près d'eux, les regardant renverser la tête en arrière et hurler sous l'infini du ciel. J'ai cillé pour chasser une larme. Je percevais clairement toute l'absurdité de ma tristesse, je me sentais idiot, misérable, mais je n'ai pu trouver le sommeil avant que la dernière voix ne se soit éteinte.

* * *

-A ton avis, ai-je demandé à Mercedes, on prend ce bouquin, _Sauter le pas_ ou je ne sais plus trop quoi, ou on le laisse ici ?

Mon amie, les bras chargés de livres, a refermé son casier d'un coup de coude.

-Prends-le ! C'est un vrai pavé, il va nous falloir beaucoup de temps pour en finir à bout.

Je l'ai sorti de mon casier. Le hall alentour bruissait d'élèves qui rassemblaient leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à partir. Je cherchais en vain depuis le matin le courage d'affronter les loups avec Mercedes. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas balancé, mais notre amorce de dispute de la veille me semblait compliquer les choses, et l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. La journée s'achevait, il ne serait bientôt plus temps. J'ai inspiré un bon coup.

-Au fait, j'ai vu les loups, hier.

Mercedes feuilletait distraitement le livre en haut de sa pile.

-Ah oui ? Lesquels ? s'est-elle enquise sans paraitre bien réaliser toute la portée de mon aveu.

-La louve à l'air méchant, l'alpha noir, et un nouveau.

J'hésitais encore à tout lui raconter, Mercedes s'intéressait bien plus aux loups que Rachel, et je ne pouvais en outre me confier à personne d'autre –le simple fait d'articuler les mots nécessaires me paraissait par trop insensé-, mais un secret me semblait peser sur la scène de la veille au soir, m'enserré étroitement la gorge et la poitrine. Néanmoins, j'ai laissé échapper les mots.

-Tu vas trouver ça idiot, ai-je murmuré dans un souffle. Ce nouveau loup… quelque chose a du se produire, quand Sebastian a été attaqué !

Mercedes m'a regardé fixement.

-Sebastian Smith.

-Je sais de qui tu parles, a-t-elle rétorqué en contemplant son casier, le front plissé.

Je regrettais en la voyant d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. J'ai poussé un soupir.

-Il me semble avoir vu Sebastian, dans la forêt. Sebastian dans la peau d'un…

-…D'un loup ? Mercedes a fait claquer ses doigts avant de pivoter vers moi, un sourcil arqué. Tu débloque complètement ! Je t'accorde que c'est un très joli rêve et que tu t'y cramponne mais –excuse-moi- tu es cinglé !

J'avais du mal à l'entendre dans le brouhaha et le tumulte du hall. Je me suis penché près d'elle. Les doutes de Mercedes réveillaient les miens, mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'admettre.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, 'Cedes, ai-je chuchoté. Ce loup avait les yeux de Sebastian, et sa _voix _aussi ! Je crois qu'ils l'ont changé en l'un des leurs. Mais, attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je m'y cramponne » ?

Elle m'a lancé un long regard et elle s'est dirigée vers notre salle de classe.

-Franchement, Kurt, tu ne te figure quand même pas que je suis dupe !

-Dupe de quoi ?

Elle m'a répondu pas une autre question.

-Alors, ce seraient _tous_ des loups garous ?

-Tu veux dire toute la meute ? Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Etonnamment cela ne m'était effectivement pas venu à l'idée. Mais non, impossible. A moins que mon loup ne disparaisse que pour se métamorphoser en humain ? L'idée m'est apparue soudain d'une séduction cruelle, presque insupportable.

-A d'autres ! Tu ne trouves pas que ton obsession prend des proportions inquiétantes ?

-Je ne suis pas obsédé ! ai-je protesté avec plus de chaleur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Mercedes s'est arrêtée net au beau milieu du hall, bloquant le passage, et a posé un doigt sur son menton. Les élèves nous contournaient avec des regards irrités.

-Hmmmm, voyons voir : tu ne penses qu'aux loups, tu n'as qu'eux à la bouche et tu refuses qu'on parle d'autre chose : comment appelles-tu ça, alors ?

-Ils m'intéressent, voilà tout, ai-je répliqué avec hargne, et je croyais que, toi aussi, ils t'intéressaient !

-Bien sûr, mais pas d'une façon immodérément –comment dire- dévorante ! Je ne m'imagine pas transformée en loup, moi, a-t-elle poursuivi en plissant les yeux. Nous n'avons plus treize ans, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué !

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Mercedes se montrait par trop injuste envers moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire. Je n'avais plus envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais voulu partir et la laisser là, plantée dans le hall, mais je suis resté cependant, et quand j'ai repris la paroles, c'était d'une voix délibérément neutre et posée.

-Désolé de t'avoir importunée si longtemps. Les efforts que tu as faits pour m'écouter ont dû être mortels !

Mercedes a fait la grimace.

-Je t'en prie, Kurt ! Je te jure que je n'essaie pas de jouer les rabat-joie, mais tu es impossible !

-C'est bien toi qui es impossible, toi qui parles d'une chose importante à mes yeux comme d'une obsession dévorante et maladive. Voilà qui est fort (le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour trouver le mot que je cherchais a gâché tous mes effets) fort _obligeant_ de ta part, et je te suis reconnaissant de toute ton aide !

-Oh arrête de faire l'enfant ! s'est exclamée Mercedes, elle m'a bousculé et a disparu.

Après son départ, le hall m'a soudain semblé trop silencieux, et mes joues, trop chaudes. Au lieu de rentrer à la maison, je suis retourné en trainant des pieds dans notre salle déserte, je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise et j'ai posé ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne me souvenais plus de quand datait notre dernière dispute. J'avais regardé chacune des photos de Mercedes, assisté à maintes tirades enflammées sur sa famille et ses exigences de réussite dans le monde de la pop. Cela aurait dû être son tour de m'écouter, elle me devait bien ça.

Un couinement de baskets a interrompu mes pensées un bouffée de parfum a flotté dans l'air jusqu'à moi. J'ai levé les yeux sur Santana, penchée sur ma table.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez parlé des loups, avec ce flic, hier, a-t-elle déclaré d'une voix aimable, mais que démentait l'expression de ses yeux et les mots qui suivaient. Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute et supposer que tu es mal informé, et pas totalement débile. On raconte que tu soutiens qu'ils ne posent pas de problème. Tu n'as probablement pas écouté les infos : ces bêtes ont tué mon frère !

-Je suis désolé pour Sebastian, ai-je dit, et j'ai eu automatiquement envie de prendre la défense de mon loup. Je me suis remémoré une seconde les yeux de Sebastian. Quelle révélation pour sa sœur, si elle pouvait les voir ! Mais j'ai écarté d'emblée cette idée : si Mercedes me trouvait fou de croire à l'existence des garous, Santana risquait d'appeler l'asile le plus proche sur son portable avant même que je n'ai fini de commencer à lui en parler.

-Tais-toi ! Je sais que tu vas me dire que les loups ne sont pas dangereux. Eh bien, de toute évidence, tu te trompes, ils le sont. Et, toujours de toute évidence, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

J'ai repensé aux conversations pendant le cours, au père de Sebastian et à sa collection d'animaux naturalisés. J'ai vu mon loup empaillé, avec des yeux de verre.

-Mais tu ne peux pas être _certaine_ que ce sont eux. Cela aurait pu être…(je me suis interrompu brusquement : je savais les loups coupables) Ecoutes, ai-je repris, ce qui s'est passé, c'est accident affreux, mais cela ne concerne très probablement qu'un seul d'entre eux, et les autres n'ont sans doute rien à voir avec…

-J'admire ton objectivité ! a-t-elle ironisé, agacée.

Elle m'a considéré si longuement que je me suis demandé à quoi elle était en train de penser.

-Je te préviens, a-t-elle repris, tu as intérêt à sortir rapidement de ta crise philolupine à la Greenpeace, parce que tes chéris ne sont plus là pour très longtemps, que cela ne te plaise ou non.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ai-je demandé, la gorge serrée.

-J'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre répéter qu'ils sont inoffensifs ! Ils ont tué mon frère. Mais désormais, c'est fini, tout ça ! Terminé, ciao !

Je l'ai attrapée par le bras –ou plutôt par une poignée de bracelets- pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle a regardé ma main sans essayer de se dégager. Elle avait souhaité que je lui pose la question.

-Que ce qui est arrivé à Sebastian ne se reproduira jamais plus. On va tuer les loups ? Aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

Et, en se libérant de la prise sans force de mes doigts, elle a franchis prestement la porte et elle est partie.

Je suis resté encore un petit moment assis, les joues brûlantes, à ressasser ses paroles, puis je me suis levé d'un bond, éparpillant mes feuilles de cours sur le sol comme autant d'oiseaux morts. Les abandonnant sur place, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je me suis glissé hors d'haleine derrière le volant. Les mots de Santana tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé à mes loups comme a des créatures vulnérables, mais quand j'imaginais ce dont étaient capable, sous l'emprise d'une colère et d'une douleur trop longtemps contenues et compte tenu d'un tel pouvoir que lui conférait sa richesse et son influence, un homme de loi provincial et un maniaque egocentrique tel que Tom Smith, ils m'apparaissaient terriblement fragiles.

J'ai tourné la clef dans le contact et j'ai senti le moteur s'ébranler à contrecœur. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur les cars de ramassage scolaire jaunes le long du trottoir ou s'attardaient des groupes bruyants d'élèves désœuvrés, mais mon cerveau ne voyait que la ligne de bouleaux blancs au fond du jardin, derrière notre maison. La chasse aux loups avait-elle commencé ? Battait-elle déjà son plein ?

Il fallait que je rentre.

Mon pied a glissé sur l'embrayage trop chatouilleux. Le moteur a exhalé un hoquet et s'est arrêté.

-Zut ! Manquait plus que ça ! ai-je murmuré avec dépit, et j'ai jeté un regard alentour pour me faire une idée du nombre de personnes témoins de l'accident. Ma voiture calait facilement, ces derniers temps, et le tachymètre menaçait de rendre l'âme, mais je réussissais d'ordinaire a jouer de la pédale d'embrayage assez pour parvenir jusqu'à la route sans trop d'humiliation. Je me suis mordu les lèvres, je me suis secoué et j'ai fait une nouvelle tentative, couronnée de succès.

Deux itinéraires s'offraient à moi, pour rentrer du lycée. Le trajet le plus court comprenait des feux et des stops : il était donc exclu, un jour comme aujourd'hui où j'étais trop distrait pour chouchouter la mécanique je n'avais pas le temps de rester en panne au bord de la route. L'autre, sensiblement plus long, ne m'imposait que deux arrêts, et présentait, en outre, l'avantage de longer la forêt de Westerville, le domaine des loups.

Le ventre noué d'appréhension, je fonçais, conduisant aussi vite que je l'osais. Le moteur a émis soudain une vibration malsaine. J'ai vérifié le tableau de bord : l'engin commençait a surchauffer. Cette imbécile de mécanique ! Si seulement mon père avait tenu sa promesse et m'avait acheté une nouvelle voiture !

Le ciel s'embrasait à l'horizon, teignait de pourpre les minces nuages effilochés au-dessus des arbres. Le sang battait à mes tempes, je sentais ma peau parcourue de picotements presque électriques. Tout en moi hurlait que quelque chose clochait, et je n'aurais su dire si j'étais plus perturbé par la nervosité qui faisait trembler mes mains ou par l'étrange pulsion qui me retroussait les lèvres et me poussait à combattre.

J'ai aperçu au loin une file de pick-up rangés sur le bas-côté. Leurs feux de détresse trouaient le crépuscule, illuminant sporadiquement les bois le long de la route. Une silhouette penchée sur le dernier véhicule tenait un objet que la distance m'empêchais d'identifier. J'ai de nouveau senti mon estomac se contracter. Mon pied a relâché la pédale, la voiture a tressaillit, calé à nouveau, et elle a poursuivi sur sa lancée, dans un silence oppressant.

J'ai tourné la clef d'une main tremblante, mais l'aiguille du tachymètre était bloquée dans le rouge, et le moteur s'est contenté de quelques embardées avant d'expirer à nouveau. Pourquoi diable n'étais-je pas allé voir papa pour lui rappeler de me réparer ma voiture.

J'ai ralenti en ronchonnant et j'ai laissé la voiture venir s'immobiliser derrière le dernier pick-up. J'ai tenté de joindre sur mon portable mon père à son garage, en vain. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de savoir comment j'allais rentrer, la distance n'était pas si grande. Mais toutes ces voitures m'angoissaient, car leur présence signifiait que Santana n'avait pas menti.

En sortant sur le bas-côté, j'ai reconnu l'homme près du véhicule devant moi. L'officier de police David Karovsky, en civil, tambourinait des doigts contre le capot. Je me suis approché, l'estomac toujours en déroute. Il a relevé la tête et ses doigts se sont immobilisés. Coiffé d'une casquette fluo de très mauvais gout, il tenait un fusil au creux du bras.

-En panne ? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai fait volte-face en entendant une portière claquer. Un autre pick-up venait de se garer derrière moi. Deux hommes en casquette orange m'ont dépassé, remontant la route. J'ai regardé dans cette direction, et ce que j'ai vu m'a coupé le souffle : des groupes de chasseurs par dizaines, tous armés de fusils et visiblement nerveux, conféraient à voix basse. J'ai scruté, plissant les yeux dans la lumière incertaine, le sous-bois au-delà du fossé. D'autres taches orange se mouvaient entre les arbres, infestant la forêt.

La chasse avait bel et bien commencé.

Je me suis tourné vers Karovsky et j'ai désigné le fusil.

-C'est pour les loups ça ?

Il a eu l'air surpris comme si il avait oublié sa présence.

-C'est…

Une forte détonation a retenti dans les bois, et nous avons sursauté de conserve. Des acclamations se sont élevées du groupe de chasseur un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais je le savais très bien. C'était un coup de fusil, tiré dans la forêt de Westerville.

-Ils chassent les loups, c'est bien ça ? ai-je insisté d'une voix ferme, qui m'a surpris moi-même.

-Sauf votre respect, a-t-il répondu, vous feriez mieux de rester dans votre voiture. Si vous voulez, je peux vous ramener chez vous, mais pas maintenant, plus tard.

J'ai entendu des cris dans les bois, suivis d'un second retentissement sourd, plus éloigné. Misère ! Les loups ! Mon loup ! J'ai agrippé le bras du policier.

-Dites-leur d'arrêter ! Ils ne peuvent pas tirer là-bas !

Il a reculé d'un pas et il s'est libéré de mon étreinte.

-Mais…

Une nouvelle détonation, mais assourdie, presque dérisoire, a résonné dans les bois, et j'ai vu nettement dans ma tête un loup rouler au sol, culbuter et rouler encore, le flanc béant, les yeux éteints. Les mots ont jaillit de ma bouche.

-Appelez-les sur votre téléphone et dites-leur d'arrêter ! Une de mes amies est dans la foret, elle prend des photos ! Faites les revenir je vous en prie !

-Quoi ? Il y aurait quelqu'un dans les bois ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

Karovsky a semblé se figer sur place.

-Oui, ai-je dit, parce que, oui, j'en étais sûr. Alors, je vous en supplie, rappelez les !

Bénis soit les poulets sans humour ! S'abstenant de m'interroger plus avant, Dave Karosky a sorti son portable de sa poche, il a pianoté rapidement sur le clavier et il a porté l'engin a son oreille. Ses sourcils se sont alignés, tout droits, puis il a éloigné l'appareil et examiner l'écran.

-Problème de réception, a-t-il murmuré en recommençant.

Debout, près du Pick-up, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour me protéger du froid, j'ai regardé le crépuscule gris envahir la route au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres. La tombée de la nuit allait surement les obliger a arrêté, non ? Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'un flic se tenait posté sur le côté de la route que ce qu'ils faisaient était légal.

Karovsky contemplait toujours son téléphone. Il a secoué la tête.

-Ca ne fonctionne pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils font attention –je suis sûr qu'ils ne tireraient jamais sur quelqu'un. Je vais tout de même aller les prévenir. Le temps de mettre mon fusil dans la voiture et de verrouiller la porte, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Il joignait le geste à la parole quand j'ai entendu un autre coup de feu. J'ai senti une chose cédé en moi. Impossible d'attendre plus longtemps. Abandonnant l'officier, j'ai franchi d'un bond le fossé et j'ai escaladé le talus pour gagner les bois. J'étais déjà profondément enfoncé sous le couvert des bois quand il m'a appelé. Il me fallait absolument arrêter les chasseurs –prévenir mon loup- faire quelque chose.

Je courais, je me faufilais entre les troncs, je bondissais par-dessus les branchages et je me répétais frénétiquement : _j'arrive trop tard._

* * *

**Désolée de vous laisser (encore) sur votre faim. N'oubliez pas de me dire votre avis sur cette fiction ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà voilà la suite ! Pour ceux qui ont encore du mal à comprendre cette histoire, ce chapitre vous expliquera bien des choses... Et encore plus pour les prochains. D'ailleurs, en parlant de prochains chapitres, je me permet de me donner une petite pose d'une semaine à cause de mes Bacs blancs qui tombent donc je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine (ou alors peut-être si j'ai le temps mais c'est vraiment pas sûr...) Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews ! J'adore les lires, elles me font vraiment plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à continuer d'en mettre ! **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Chapitre 11-BLAINE**

**10°c**

Nous détalions, comme glissent des gouttes d'eau sombres et silencieuses, par-dessus les fourrés et les ronces, entre les arbres, pourchassés par les hommes.

La forêt que je connaissais si bien, la forêt qui me protégeait, était envahie de leurs acres effluves et de leurs cris. Je fonçais, ventre à terre et, tout à tour guidant les autres, je les maintenais groupés. Les troncs abattus et le sous-bois semblaient peu familiers sous mes pattes, et je n'évitais de trébucher qu'en bondissant –qu'en planant presque, sans toucher le sol.

Ne pas savoir où j'étais me terrifiait.

Nous échangions des images sans mots, dans notre langue muette et simple : formes sombres derrière nous, silhouettes couronnées d'orange vif menaçant, loups immobiles et froids, parfum de mort aux narines.

Un craquement assourdissant m'emplit soudain les oreilles et me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'entendis gémir près de moi. Je savais de qui il s'agissait sans avoir à tourner la tête, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter, et l'aurais-je eu que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Une nouvelle odeur –de pourriture et de l'eau stagnante- me monta au museau : le lac, ils nous poussaient vers le lac. Une claire vision de vaguelettes clapotant doucement, de l'humus pauvre des berges où croissaient quelques rares et maigres résineux, de la surface de l'eau s'étendant de toutes parts vers le lointain, emplit simultanément ma tête et celle de David, notre alpha.

Une meute de loups se presse contre la rive. Sans issue. Prise au piège.

Ils nous chassaient. Nous glissions, fuyant leur approche, comme des spectres des bois. Et certains des nôtres s'écroulaient, qu'ils se soient ou non battus.

Les autres continuaient à courir, à courir vers le lac.

Je m'arrêtais.

* * *

**KURT - 9°c**

* * *

Ce n'était plus la forêt aux teintes flamboyantes d'automne dans laquelle je m'étais promené seulement quelques jours auparavant, mais des bois touffus, des myriades de troncs sombres, que la nuit tombante obscurcissait plus encore. Le sixième sens qui m'avait auparavant guidé s'était évanoui, et e ne retrouvais pas mes passages familiers, détruits par cette invasion de chasseurs. Complètement désorienté, il me fallait sans cesse m'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille aux cris des hommes et au bruissement de leurs pas dans les feuilles mortes.

Mon souffle me brulait la gorge quand a surgit enfin, loin devant moi, l'éclat orange d'une casquette. J'ai appelé, mais l'homme, hors de portée de ma voix, ne s'est même pas retourné. Puis j'ai vus les autres, des points oranges isolés progressant avec une implacable lenteur, tous dans la même direction, chassant les loups devant eux.

-Stop ! ai-je hurlé.

Je distinguais à présent la silhouette du chasseur le plus proche, un fusil à la main, les jambes douloureuses, titubant légèrement de fatigue, je me suis avancé à sa rencontre.

Surpris, l'homme s'est arrêté et m'a attendu. La nuit était si sombre que j'ai du m'approcher de très près pour discerner ses traits. Son visage, âgé et ridé, me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelais pour où je l'avais rencontré. Il m'a regardé avec un curieux froncement de sourcils. Je lui ai trouvé l'air coupable, mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

J'ai amorcé une réponse avant de me rendre compte que le souffle me manquait. Les secondes s'écoulaient, une a une, je cherchais ma voix.

-Il faut arrêter ! Une de mes amies prend des photos dans les bois.

L'homme a considéré la forêt qui s'obscurcissait en plissant les yeux.

-_Maintenant _?

-Oui maintenant ! me suis-je écrié en essayant de réfréner mon irritation. J'ai soudain avisé le talkie-walkie qu'il portait à la ceinture. Appelez les chasseurs, je vous en supplie, et dites-leur de revenir ! Il fera bientôt nuit noire, ils ne pourrons pas la voir !

Il m'a dévisagé un long moment, avant de hocher la tête, puis il a décroché l'appareil et l'a porté, comme au ralenti, à ses lèvres.

-Plus vite !

L'angoisse me transperçait comme une douleur physique.

Il a appuyé sur le bouton pour établir la communication.

Une série de craquements secs à soudain retenti non loin de là. Pas les petits _Pops_ en provenance de la route, mais une véritable slave de détonations, des coups de feu, qui ont fait bourdonner mes oreilles.

En proie à un étrange détachement et comme flottant hors de mon propre corps, les genoux inexplicablement faibles, le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'ai vu un voile rouge monter devant mes yeux, tel un cauchemar écarlate et funeste.

Le gout métallique dans ma bouche paraissait si convaincant que je me suis passé la langue sur mes lèvres : non, je ne saignais pas. Aucune douleur. Toute sensation s'était évanouie.

-Quelqu'un se promène dans les bois, a dit le chasseur dans le talkie-walkie, sans remarquer qu'une partie de moi agonisait.

Mon loup. Mon loup. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'a ses yeux.

-Hé vous ! m'a apostrophé une voix juvénile tandis qu'une main me saisissait fermement l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de détaler comme ça ? C'est dangereux par ici bon sang !

Karofsky s'est tourné vers le chasseur sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

-J'ai entendu ces coups de feu, comme d'ailleurs, tout le monde à Lima, j'imagine. Ceci est une chose, mais le déploiement excessif de force en est une tout autre.

Je me suis tortillé pour essayer de me libérer. Karofsky a affermi machinalement sa prise, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et de me relâcher.

-Vous, je vous ai déjà vu au lycée. Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Kurt Hummel.

-Le fils de Burt Hummel ? a interrogé le chasseur, qui avait de toute évidence, reconnu mon nom.

Karofsky lui a lancé un regard.

-Les Hummel habitent là, juste au bord de la forêt, a poursuivi l'homme en indiquant du doigt la direction de ma maison, masquée par un sombre rideau d'arbres.

-Je vais donc vous raccompagner chez vous, a déclaré le policier, puis je reviendrais m'occuper de votre amie. Ralph, prenez votre machin et ordonnez aux autres de _cesser le feu_.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ai-je protesté, mais il m'a tout de même escorté, abandonnant Ralph à son talkie-walkie.

Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu et le froid mordait ma peau, me picotait les joues. Je me sentais aussi transi à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le rideau pourpre voilait toujours mes yeux, et le claquement sec des détonations retentissait encore dans mes oreilles.

Mon loup se trouvait surement dans les parages.

Nous avons fait halte à la lisière du bois. J'ai vu que la vitre de la porte de la terrasse était noire. La maison tout entière semblait déserte, entièrement vide, plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Voulez-vous que je… m'a demandé Karofsky d'un air incertain..

-Non je peux me débrouiller seul. Merci pour votre aide.

Il est resté sur place, indécis, pendant que je traversais le jardin, puis je l'ai entendu repartir par où il était venu dans un grand froissement de branches. J'ai attendu un long moment dans le crépuscule calme, à écouter le bruit distant des voix dans les bois et le vent agiter les feuilles mortes des arbres au-dessus de ma tête.

Puis j'ai aperçu, dans ce calme apparent, des sons jusqu'alors imperceptibles : un bruissement de feuilles sèches sous les pattes d'un animal, le vrombissement distant des voitures sur l'autoroute.

Un bruit de respiration saccadée.

Je me suis figé sur place. J'ai retenu mon souffle.

Cette respiration n'était pas la mienne.

Suivant le son, j'ai gravit sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier menant à la terrasse, douloureusement conscient du grincement de chaque marche sous mon poids.

Je l'ai senti avant de le voir. Mon cœur à soudain enclenché la vitesse supérieure, ses battements se sont accélérés. Le détecteur de mouvement à actionné la lampe au-dessus de l'entrée, inondant la terrasse de lumière. Il gisait là, mi- assis, mi- affaissé contre le panneau de verre de la porte.

Le souffle court, la gorge brulante, je me suis approché, hésitant. Sa splendide fourrure avait disparu, il était nu, mais je l'ai reconnu d'emblée. Ses paupières se son soulevées à mon approche, dévoilant le regard d'or pâle familier. Il est resté immobile. Une tache touge s'étalait, telle une effroyable peinture de guerre, de son oreille à une épaule terriblement humaine.

Je ne saurais dire à quoi je l'avais reconnu, mais je n'ai pas douté un seul instant que c'était lui. Je le savais.

Les loups garous n'existent pas.

Même après avoir raconté à Mercedes que j'avais vu Sebastian, j'avais encore des doutes. Plus maintenant.

Un souffle de vent a apporté un odeur de sang, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité : mon loup était blessé, il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre.

J'ai sorti mes clefs et je me suis penché au dessus de lui pour ouvir la porte. Je ne l'ai vu, que trop tard, lever le bras et agripper l'air. Il s'est effondré dans l'entrée, abandonnant une trace rouge sur le verre.

-Désolé, lui ai-je dit, sans savoir s'il m'entendait.

Je l'ai enjambé, je me suis précipité dans la cuisine, allumant l'electricité au passage, et j'ai saisi une poignée de torchons dans le tiroir du buffet. J'ai avisé soudain sur le plan de travail, près d'une pile de papiers, les clefs de la voiture de papa. Je pouvais donc l'utiliser si nécessaire.

Je suis retourné à la porte en courant. Je craignais que le garçon n'ait disparut pendant mon absence, ou qu'il n'ait été qu'un produit de mon imagination, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Couché dans l'entrée, il bloquait le passage, le corps parcouru de violents tremblements.

Je l'ai soulevé sans plus réfléchir par les aisselles et je l'ai tiré à l'interieur de la maison, de façon a pouvoir refermer la porte. Une fois dans la cuisine, gisant dans une trainée de sang, il m'a semblé incroyablement réel.

Je me suis accroupi à ses côtés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? ai-je demandé dans un souffle.

Non que j'ignore sa réponse, mais je voulais qu'il me parle.

Les articulations de sa main contre son cou étaient blêmes. Un liquide rouge gouttait entre ses doigts.

-On m'a tiré dessus.

J'ai senti mon estomac se contracter douloureusement en entendant sa voix : une parole humaine avait remplacé le hurlement, mais le timbre restait le même.

C'était bien _lui_.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Il m'a fallu détacher de force ses doigts. Le sang coulait en abondance, dissimulant la plaie, et j'ai du me contenter d'appuyer un torchon sur le magma rouge béant du menton à la clavicule. La gravité de sa blessure dépassait de très loin mes compétences en secourisme.

-Tiens ça.

Il a posé un instant sur moi des yeux familiers et subtilement différents, des yeux dont la sauvagerie se tempérait à présent d'une nouvelle compréhension.

-Je ne veux pas repartir. Ne… ne me laisse pas changer, a-t-il balbutié, et l'affreuse angoisse de ses mots m'a aussitôt remis en mémoire le loup devant moi, dans une attitude de tristesse silencieuse. Un soubresaut peu naturel, qui faisait mal à voir, a secoué son corps.

J'ai étendu sur lui un second torchon, plus grand, recouvrant du mieux que je le pouvais sa peau horripilée de froid. Sa nudité m'aurait gêné dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, mais ici, son corps maculé de sang et de terre ne m'inspirais que de la pitié.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? ai-je demandé tout doucement, comme par crainte de le voir à nouveau sauter sur ses pieds et prendre la fuite.

Il a poussé un gémissement étouffé. La main qui tenait le torchon contre son cou tremblait légèrement. Le tissu était complètement imbibé, une mince ligne rouge courait le long de sa machoire et s'écoulait sur le sol. Il s'est laissé lentement glissé sur le sol, il a posé sa joue sur le parquet, et son haleine en embué le bois luisant.

-Blaine, a-t-il répondu, puis il a fermé les yeux.

-Blaine, ai-je répété. Je suis Kurt. Je vais aller démarrer la voiture de mon père, il faut te conduire à l'hopital.

Il a frissonné, j'ai du me pencher tour près pour entendre sa voix.

-Kurt… Kurt, je…

J'attendais la suite mais il s'est tu. J'ai sauté sur mes pieds et j'ai saisi les clefs abandonnées sur le plan de travail. J'avais encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il n'était pas né de mon imagination, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il était bel et bien là, à présent. Et je n'entendais pas le perdre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà voilà la suite ! Je me permet encore une pause parce que je pars en voyage scolaire en Amérique **** La suite arrivera donc dans 3 ou 4 semaines, je ne sais pas…**

**Merci de continuer de poster des reviews j'adore ça ! **

**Chapitre 14 – KURT**

**7°C**

Il est mal élevé de regarder les gens fixement, mais l'avantage quand il s'agit d'une personne sous sédatifs, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de Blaine. Dans mon lycée, il aurait probablement été snobé pour ses allures d'emo punk ou de survivant des Beatles. Les mèches désordonnées de sa tignasse noire surplombaient un nez intéressant, un de ces nez qu'une fille ne peut pas se permettre, et, s'il n'avait rien d'un loup, il ressemblait en tout point au mien. Même à présent, devant ses paupières closes, une petite partie de moi ne cessait de bondir d'une joie irrationnelle : _c'est bien lui._

-Toujours là, mon chou ? Je te croyais parti.

Je me suis retournée. Une infirmière aux larges épaules, dont le badge m'a appris qu'elle s'appelait SUNNY, écartait les rideaux verts.

-J'attends qu'il se réveille.

J'ai crispé la main le bord du lit d'hôpital pour bien montrer que je n'entendais pas qu'on m'en déloge. Sunny m'a adressé un sourire plein de compassion.

-Il est bourré de tranquillisants, mon chou. Ce ne sera pas avant le matin.

-Alors, c'est jusque-là que je reste, ai-je déclaré, souriant moi aussi, mais d'une voix ferme.

J'avais déjà patienté plusieurs heures tandis que les docteurs extrayaient la balle et suturaient la plaie, il devait être minuit passé. Je m'attendais d'une minute à l'autre à tomber dans le sommeil, mais j'étais trop tendu. Chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui, je ressentais un nouveau choc. Je me suis rendu compte, bien tard, que mon père ne s'était pas donné la peine de m'appeler sur mon portable. Carole et lui n'avaient sans doute même pas remarqué la serviette pleine de sang avec laquelle j'avais essuyé en toute hâte le sol, ni la disparition des clefs de voiture de Papa. Ou peut-être n'étaient-ils pas rentrés. Minuit c'était tôt pour eux. La place au congrès qu'occupait Papa leur prenait beaucoup de temps.

-Bon, d'accords, a dit Sunny, toujours souriante. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, tu sais, la balle n'a fait que l'effleurer. Tu peux me dire pourquoi il fait ça ? m'a-t-elle interrogé, les yeux brillants.

J'ai senti mes nerfs se hérisser et j'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Je ne vous suis pas. Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi il est allé dans les bois ?

-Mon chou, nous savons très bien toi et moi qu'il n'y était pas.

J'ai levé un sourcil et j'ai attendu la suite, mais elle s'est tue.

-Mais si il y était ! Un chasseur lui a tiré dessus par erreur.

Ce qui n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge, mis à part le « par erreur » : j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident.

-Dit moi, Kurt, a-t-elle gloussé, c'est bien ça ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? Ce garçon, c'est ton petit ami ?

Je lui ai répondu d'un grognement ambigu, qui pouvait passer aussi bien pour un assentiment qu'une dénégation. Sunny a choisi de comprendre oui et a grimacé.

-Je sais combien cela te touche de près, mais il a vraiment besoin d'aide.

J'ai failli éclater de rire en comprenant soudain.

-Vous pensez qu'il s'est tiré dessus lui-même ? Alors là, Sunny, -je peux vous appeler Sunny ?- je vous assure que vous faites fausse route !

L'infirmière m'a lancé un regard noir.

-Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Tu croyais qu'on ne remarquerait pas ça ?

De l'autre côté du lit, elle a saisi les bras inertes de Blaine et elle les a retournés, paumes vers le haut, comme dans un geste de supplique muette. Des cicatrices zébraient les poignets, souvenirs de blessures profondes, délibérées, qui auraient dû être mortelles.

Je les ais fixées tels des mots d'une langue étrangère, incompréhensible.

-Ca date d'avant notre rencontre. (J'ai haussé les épaules.) Tout ce que je vous dis, c'est qu'il n'a pas essayé de se tuer ce soir. C'est la faute d'un de ces malades de chasseurs.

-Comme tu voudras mon chou, pas de problèmes. Fais-moi signe, si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Et, sur un nouveau regard incendiaire, elle a refermé les rideaux, nous laissant seuls, Blaine et moi.

Le visage empourpré, j'ai secoué la tête et j'ai contemplé les jointures blanches de mes poings crispés au bord du lit d'hôpital de Blaine. Les adultes condescendants figuraient sans doute en tête de liste des choses que je ne supportais pas.

Une minute après le départ de l'infirmière, Blaine a ouvert les yeux et j'ai sursauté violemment, le sang battant aux tempes. Je l'ai contemplé longuement avant que mon pouls ne revienne à la normale. La logique avait beau me souffler que ses yeux devaient être noisette, ils m'apparaissaient en réalité toujours ponctués d'or, et indiscutablement fixés sur moi.

-Tu es censé dormir, lui ai-je dit, chuchotant malgré moi.

- Qui es-tu ? m'a-t-il demandé, et j'ai reconnu dans ces mots le timbre complexe, lugubre et tourmenté de son hurlement. Ta voix m'est familière, a-t-il poursuivi en plissant les yeux.

J'ai eu un éclaire de panique. Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il puisse ne pas avoir accès à tous ses souvenirs lupins. Je ne connaissais pas les règles de ces choses-là. Blaine m'a tendu la main, et j'ai posé automatiquement mes doigts dans sa paume. Avec un léger sourire embarrassé, il les a attirés vers ses narines et les a flairés une fois, puis une autre. Son sourire est resté timide, mais il s'est élargi. Il m'a paru si adorable que mon souffle s'est coincé quelque part dans ma gorge.

-Ton odeur aussi, mais tu as changé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je suis désolé, je me sens idiot. Tu sais, ça peut prendre deux bonnes heures, pour que je –pour que mon esprit- revienne.

Il n'a pas relâché mes doigts, et je ne les ait pas retirés non plus, bien qu'il me soit difficile de me concentrer en sentant sa peau contre la mienne.

-Pour qu'il revienne d'où ?

-Pas d'où, de _quand_, a-t-il rectifié. Pour qu'il revienne de quand j'étais…

Il s'est voulait me l'entendre dire. Cela m'a été étrangement difficile de l'admettre à voix haute.

-De quand tu étais loup, ai-je complété dans un murmure. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Parce qu'on m'a tiré dessus, a-t-il répondu avec logique.

-Non, je veux dire, _comme ça _?

J'ai fait un geste en direction de son corps, si manifestement humain sous la ridicule blouse d'hôpital.

Il a cillé.

-Oh ! Parce que c'est le printemps. Parce qu'il fait chaud. C'est la chaleur qui me transforme et me change et me transforme en moi, Blaine.

Retirant enfin mes mains des siennes, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis un instant efforcé de rassembler les débris de ma raison ? Lorsque j'ai rouvert les paupières, cela a été pour dire la chose la plus prosaïque du monde.

-Nous ne sommes pas au printemps, mais en septembre.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué pour déchiffrer l'expression des gens, mais j'ai pu percevoir un bref éclat inquiet traverser son regard.

-Voilà qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, a-t-il fait remarquer. Je peux te demander un service.

J'ai dû refermer les yeux en entendant sa voix, inexplicablement familière. Elle me semblait provenir de très loin, comme le faisait son regard, lorsqu'il était loup, et la situation devenait plus difficile à admettre que je ne l'avais prévu. J'ai rouvert les yeux. Blaine était toujours là. J'ai tenté de les fermés, puis de les ouvrir à nouveau. Il n'avait pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, une crise d'épilepsie ? a-t-il plaisanté. Tu serais peut-être plus a ta place dans ce lit.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, et il s'est empourpré en réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Quel service ? ai-je demandé pour couper court à son embarras.

-J'ai besoin de vêtement… vêtements. Il faut que je me sauve avant qu'on se rende compte que je suis un monstre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai pas remarqué de griffes.

Il a levé la main et a entrepris de détacher l'extrémité du bandage enroulé autour de son cou.

-Tu es fou ! ai-je crié en essayant de le retenir.

Trop tard. Il a déroulé la bande, dévoilant quatre points de suture récents alignés sur du tissu cicatriciel plus ancien. Aucune blessure ouverte, aucun saignement, aucune trace de la balle, hormis cette cicatrice rose et luisante. J'en suis resté bouche bée.

Blaine a souri, visiblement ravi de ma réaction.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils risquent de se poser des questions ?

-Mais tu saignais tellement ! Comment… ?

-Oui, le sang coulait trop fort pour que ma peau se régénère. Mais une fois recousu, Abracadabra ! Etre ce que je suis n'est pas entièrement sans avantages.

Ses mots reflétaient l'insouciance, mais son expression, elle, trahissait l'inquiétude, et il observait de près mes réactions pour voir comment je prenais tout cela, comment je prenais la réalité de son existence.

-Minute, je voudrais juste…, ai-je dit en m'approchant, et j'ai posé le bout de mes doigts sur la cicatrice de son cou.

Curieusement, le contact de la peau ferme et tendue m'a semblé plus convainquant que ses paroles. Ses yeux ont glissés sur mon visage, puis ils se sont détournés, ne sachant où se poser, lorsque j'ai effleuré le bourrelet formé par l'ancienne cicatrice sous les fils noirs et piquants des points de suture. Ma main s'est attardée un peu sur son cou, pas sur la cicatrice elle-même, mais sur la peau lisse, embaumant le loup, juste à côté.

-Bon d'accord ai-je repris. Il faut de toute évidence que tu disparaisses avant qu'on t'examine. Mais si tu signes ta décharge contre l'avis des médecins, ou si tu file à l'anglaise, ils essaieront de te retrouver.

-Non, a-t-il objecté avec une grimace. Il s'imagineront que je suis un pauvre type sans assurance. Et c'est vrai, en ce qui concerne l'assurance, du moins.

Autant pour la subtilité.

-Tu te trompes. Ils penseront que tu t'es enfui pour couper à la thérapie. Ils croient que tu t'es tiré toi-même dessus, à cause de…

Blaine a eu l'air perplexe.

J'ai désigné ses poignets.

-Oh ça ! Ce n'est pas moi.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas lui dire quelque chose comme : « Ca va je comprends, tu sais. » ou « Tu peux m'en parler, je ne te jugerais pas » parce que, honnêtement, ce n'aurait pas été mieux que Sunny, qui pensait _ a priori_ que Blaine avait voulu se tuer. Mais, d'autre part, ses cicatrices n'étaient pas de celles qu'on attrape en trébuchant dans un escalier.

Il a frotté pensivement son pouce contre l'un de ses poignets.

-C'est ma mère, celle-là. Et l'autre, c'est mon père. Je me souviens qu'ils ont compté à rebours, pour être certains de trancher ensemble. J'ai une phobie des baignoires depuis.

Il a fallu un moment pour que le sens de ses paroles pénètre mon cerveau. Je ne saurais dire si c'était la manière neutre, presque insensible, dont il avait parlé, l'image de la scène qui flottait dans mon esprit, ou simplement le contrecoup de toute la soirée, toujours est-il que j'ai été pris d'un étourdissement. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner, les battements de mon cœur se sont amplifiés démesurément dans mes oreilles, et je me suis senti heurter le linoléum gluant du sol.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté sans connaissance. En rouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu simultanément le rideau bouger et Blaine se précipiter sur son lit en pressant son bandage contre son cou. Un infirmier est apparu. Il s'est penché au-dessus de moi et m'a aidé à m'asseoir.

-Ça va ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais évanoui. J'ai refermé, puis rouvert les paupières, puis j'ai répété l'opération jusqu'à ce que les trois têtes d'infirmier flottant côte à côte se résolvent en une seule. Alors j'ai commencé à mentir.

-Il y avait tout ce sang quand je l'ai trouvé, et… _ooooh_…

La pièce tournait encore un peu, et je n'ai eu aucun mal à rendre mon _ooooh_ très convaincant.

-N'y pense plus, a suggéré l'infirmier avec une grande gentillesse ce qui m'a incité à mettre en œuvre le plan que je venais d'imaginer.

-J'ai… une chose un peu gênante à vous demander, ai-je murmuré, et je me suis senti rougir. Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter un… un pyjama de l'hôpital ? Mon –euh- mon boxer est…

-Oh ! s'est écrié l'infirmier. Oui absolument. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et il est réapparu effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, une tenue d'hôpital couleur vert vomit pliée sous le bras.

-C'est peut-être un peu grand, mais il y a un cordon que tu peux, tu sais…

-Merci. Ça ne vous gêne pas si je me change ici ? Il dort.

J'ai eu un geste pour Blaine, qui feignait avec beaucoup de naturel d'être assommé par les médicaments.

L'infirmier a disparu derrière le rideau. Blaine a ouvert un œil amusé.

-Tu lui as raconté que tu t'étais fait pipi dessus ? a-t-il chuchoté malicieusement.

-Toi, la ferme ! ai-je sifflé, furieux, en lui envoyant le pyjama à la tête. Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils ne comprennent. Tu me dois une fière chandelle.

Grimaçant un sourire, il a glissé le pyjama sous le drap mince et s'est tortillé pour l'enfiler, puis il a arraché derechef le pansement de son cou. Il a détaché le bracelet du tensiomètre de son bras, le laissant retomber sur le lit, avant d'ôter prestement sa blouse d'hôpital et de la remplacer par la veste de pyjama. Le moniteur cardiaque a émis un couinement irrité, et les lignes sur l'écran sont devenues toutes plates, annonçant le décès de Blaine à tout le personnel.

-Il faut partir, a-t-il dit en franchissant le rideau.

Il s'est arrêté une seconde pour s'orienter. J'ai entendu un brouhaha d'infirmières provenant de derrière les rideaux au fond de la pièce.

-Mais il était sous _sédatifs_, a protesté la voix de Sunny, dominant les autres.

Blaine m'a saisi la main du geste le plus normal au monde et m'a tiré derrière lui dans la lumière crue du couloir. Comme il n'était plus couvert de sang, mais vêtu d'un pyjama d'hôpital, personne n'a bronché en nous voyant marcher côte à côte et dépasser le poste des infirmières pour gagner la sortie. Je suivais son esprit lupin analysant la situation. L'inclinaison de sa tête me disait les sons qu'il écoutait, celle de son menton les odeurs qu'il percevait. Leste, malgré sa carcasse dégingandée, comme désarticulée, il s'est frayé un chemin entre les groupes de gens et nous a guidés jusqu'au grand hall de l'entrée.

Un air de country sirupeux coulait des haut-parleurs, et j'entendais mes bottes chuinter sur le hideux revêtement de sol bleu foncé à carreaux. Les pieds nus de Blaine ne faisaient aucun bruit. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, le hall était vide, sans même une hôtesse à l'accueil. Je me sentais tellement ivre d'adrénaline que je m'imaginais pouvoir voler jusqu'à la voiture de Papa. La zone toujours pragmatique de mon cerveau me rappelait que je devais lui téléphoner pour qu'il aille récupérer ma propre voiture, mais cela ne me contrariait pas outre mesure. Blaine monopolisait mes pensées. Mon loup était beau et me tenait la main : je pouvais mourir heureux.

Puis je l'ai senti hésiter. Il s'est arrêté, les yeux fixés sur la nuit menaçante derrière les portes vitrées.

-Il fait très froid dehors ?

-Sans doute beaucoup plus que quand je t'ai amené ici. Pourquoi, ça fait une différence ?

Son visage s'est assombri.

-C'est limite. J'ai horreur de cette période de l'année. Je peux sans cesse passer de l'un à l'autre, a-t-il répondu d'un ton douloureux.

-Ça fait mal de changer ?

Il a détourné les yeux.

-A l'instant je veux être humain.

Moi aussi, je voulais qu'il le soit.

-Je vais mettre le moteur en marche et allumer le chauffage. Tu ne resteras pas dans le froid plus d'une minute.

-Mais je ne sais pas où aller, a-t-il dit d'un air un peu désemparé.

-Où habites-tu, d'ordinaire ? lui ai-je demandé.

J'avais peur qu'il ne me perle d'un endroit misérable, comme le refuge pour sans abri, en ville. Je supposais qu'il ne vivait pas avec ses parents, qui lui avaient tranché les veines.

-Chez Wes –un des loups. Nous sommes nombreux à aller vivre chez lui quand il s'est transformé. Mais si ça n'a pas encore lieu, le chauffage risque de ne pas être allumé, et je pourrais…

J'ai secoué la tête et lâché sa main.

-Pas question ! Je vais chercher la voiture, je te ramène à la maison avec moi.

Ses yeux se sont élargis.

-Mais, tes parents… ?

-Ce qu'il ignore ne le tuera pas, ai-je répliqué en poussant la porte.

Blaine a fait la grimace devant la bouffée d'air froid qui s'est engouffrée dans le hall et il a reculé en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Il s'est mordu les lèvres, frissonnant, et m'a adressé un sourire incertain.

J'ai marché vers le parking sombre. Je me sentais plus vivant, plus joyeux et plus effrayé que jamais auparavant.

-Tu dors ? a murmuré Blaine tout doucement, mais sa voix inhabituelle dans le silence de ma chambre m'a paru percé l'obscurité comme un cri.

Je me suis retourné sur mon lit pour me rapprocher de lui. Il était allongé par terre, pelotonné au fond d'un amas de couvertures et d'oreillers. Sa présence si étrange et si merveilleuse emplissait la pièce tout entière, m'envahissait. J'ai songé que je n'arriverais sans doute plus jamais à dormir.

-Non.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est déjà fait.

Il a médité la chose un instant.

-Dans ce cas, je peux t'en poser deux ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

Blaine a poussé un gémissement et il m'a lancé un petit coussin. Le projectile a décrit une courbe à travers l'espace illuminé par la lune avant de heurter ma tête sans dommage.

-Très drôle !

-D'accords, d'accords, je me rends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tu as été mordu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Malgré la distance, je sentais sa curiosité, la tension de son corps. Je me suis enfoncé plus profondément dans mon lit, comme pour fuir cette affirmation.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? m'a-t-il demandé un peu plus fort ?

-J'étais tout petit, à l'époque, ai-je expliqué avec un haussement d'épaules qu'il ne pouvait voir.

-Moi aussi, j'étais jeune, mais je savais ce qui se passait. C'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé faire ? Parce que tu n'avais pas compris qu'ils allaient te tuer ?

J'ai fixé le rectangle obscur de la fenêtre nocturne, perdu dans mes souvenirs de Blaine le loup. La meute tourbillonnait autour de moi, toute crocs et babines, grondements et bourrades l'un des loups, son collier de fourrure hérissé de glaçons, restait en retrait et m'observait en frémissant allongé dans la neige, sous le ciel blanc qui noircissait, je ne le quittais pas des yeux il était splendide, sombre et sauvage, et son regard d'or luisait d'une complexité que je ne pouvais même pas commencer d'entrevoir il émanait de lui la même odeur puissante, sauvage et musquée que ses congénères. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il était couché là dans ma chambre, je percevais, malgré le pyjama d'hôpital, malgré sa nouvelle peau, sa fragrance de loup.

Un hurlement s'est élevé dehors, suivi d'un autre, et le chœur nocturne a retenti, magnifique même en l'absence de sa belle voix plaintive. Mon cœur s'est emballé, étreint d'une nostalgie déconcertante. Puis j'ai entendu Blaine gémir en sourdine, et cette plainte pitoyable, mi-lupine mi-humaine, a infléchi le cours de mes pensées.

-Ils te manquent les autres ? ai-je murmuré.

S'extrayant de sa couche improvisée, Blaine s'est levé. Sa silhouette aux bras enroulés autour de son torse maigre s'est découpée étrangement contre la fenêtre.

-Non. Je veux dire, oui. Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens… barbouillé. Comme si je n'étais pas à ma place ici.

_Bienvenu au club !_ J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que je pourrais dire pour le réconforter, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ne sonne pas faux.

-Pourtant c'est bien moi, ça, a-t-il insisté en désignant son corps du menton, et je n'ai pas compris qui, de nous deux, il cherchait à convaincre. Il est resté près de la fenêtre pendant que les hurlements atteignaient leur crescendo, faisant monter les larmes au coin de mes paupières.

-Viens ici me parler, lui ai-je dit dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées. Il fait froid par terre, tu vas attraper un torticolis. Grimpe sur le lit avec moi.

-Et tes parents ? a-t-il objecté comme à l'hôpital. J'allais lui demander pourquoi cela l'inquiétait tant, quand je me suis rappelé son histoire avec ses propres parents et les reliefs luisants des cicatrices sur ses poignets.

-Tu ne les connais pas.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ma mère est morte… Mon père et Carole, sa nouvelle femme, sont à une réunion pour le congrès. Mon père en fait partie.

-Il est trois heures du matin, a-t-il déclaré d'un air dubitatif.

-Arrête de discuter et viens ici, ai-je ordonné d'une voix plus forte que prévu. Je te fais confiance pour que tu te tiennes convenablement et que tu ne tires pas toutes les couvertures à toi.

Il hésitait encore.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, avant qu'il ne reste plus de nuit du tout.

Il a ramassé docilement l'un des oreillers qui jonchaient le sol, mais il s'est arrêté à nouveau, indécis, de l'autre côté du lit. La pénombre de la chambre me laissait tout juste deviner l'air lugubre avec lequel il contemplait le « territoire interdit ». Je balançais entre être gêné par sa réticence à entrer dans le lit d'un garçon –je ne savais pas s'il était gay après tout-, et froissé de ne pas lui sembler assez accueillant et amical pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

Enfin, il est venu avec moi. Le lit a craqué sous son poids. Il a fait une grimace et il s'est installé à l'extrême bord, sans même se glisser sous les couvertures. Je percevais mieux, à présent, son léger parfum lupin, et j'ai poussé un étrange soupir de contentement. Il a soupiré, lui aussi –peut-être qu'il était gay finalement.

-Merci beaucoup, a-t-il soufflé.

-Je t'en prie.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que j'étais là, un garçon au corps instable dans mon lit. Et pas n'importe quel garçon, mais mon loup. Je revoyais sans cesse la lampe de la terrasse s'allumer, me le révéler. J'ai frissonné, parcouru d'un curieux mélange d'excitation et de nervosité.

Comme enflammé par ma réaction, Blaine a tourné la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi.

-Ils t'ont mordu. Toi aussi, tu aurais dû changer, tu sais.

Les loups tournaient, grognaient dans mon esprit autour d'un corps étendu dans la neige, retroussaient leurs babines ensanglantées, menaçaient leur proie. L'un d'eux –c'était Blaine- la tirait hors du cercle, l'emportait entre les arbres, et ses pas imprimaient dans la neige des empreintes humaines. Je me suis secoué pour me réveiller. Je ne me souvenais plus si je lui avais répondu ou non.

-Il m'arrive de regretter que cela n'ait pas été le cas, ai-je avoué.

A des kilomètres de distance, de l'autre côté du lit, il a fermé les yeux.

-Moi aussi, parfois, a-t-il répondu.


End file.
